


Who are you?

by Kayka_U



Series: Story [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, harry has secret, mafia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nie podejrzewał, że sekret wyjdzie na jaw, niszcząc przy tym jego życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia co mnie podkusiło, aby już teraz zacząć publikować. Mam chyba chwilowe zaćmienie umysłu i w tym momencie nie potrafię logicznie myśleć:/ W każdym razie stało się. Od razu pragnę zaznaczyć, że rozdziały nie będą dodawane regularnie i mogą być długie odległości czasowe pomiędzy nimi. Wszystko zależy od czasu, chęci i weny. Nie wiem również jak długie to ff wyjdzie. Wszystko okaże się w praniu;) Mimo to mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę, dokończę całe opowiadanie i Wam się spodoba;)

Przesunął się na łóżku, mając nadzieję uciec od zbyt ciepłych i w tej chwili, mało przyjemnych promieni słonecznych, aby móc ukryć się w miejscu, do którego nie dosięgają. Liczył, że odnajdzie tam ciepłe, drobne ciało swojego męża, niestety natknął się tylko na puste miejsce i chłodne już prześcieradło. Z jego gardła wydostał się niezadowolony pomruk. Niechętnie uchylił powieki, aby tylko potwierdzić, że jego ukochanego nie ma już w łóżku. Mógł się spodziewać, że tak będzie. Od kilku dni Louis miał problemy ze snem i wcześnie wstawał, nie chcąc więcej siedzieć bezczynnie w łóżku i czekać, aż jego małżonek się obudzi. Tym razem było tak samo. Odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, gdzie na szafce nocnej leżał jego telefon. Sięgnął po przedmiot i sprawdził godzinę – 7:57. Opadł z powrotem na poduszki, wypuszczając z siebie długi jęk niezadowolenia. Tak bardzo chciał ponownie wtulić się w ciało szatyna, okryć ich kołdrą i ponownie zasnąć. Mimo to postanowił wstać. Niechętnie odrzucił kołdrę i ociężale wygrzebał się z łóżka. Sunąc po chłodnych panelach skierował się do łazienki, gdzie skorzystał z toalety i umył zęby. Nie przejmując się zakładaniem koszulki, naciągnął na nogi dresy i skierował się do kuchni, gdzie oczekiwał spotkać swojego męża. Po drodze zatrzymał się jeszcze przy pokoju ich 2-letniego synka. Zajrzał do środka podchodząc do łóżeczka. Mały Connor spał zwinięty w kulkę, a jasne włoski zasłaniały mu czoło i oczy. Małe, różowe usta były lekko otwarte i z pomiędzy nich wydostawały się spokojne oddechy. Uśmiechnął się czule, na ten widok. Przykrył malca kocykiem, który musiał wcześniej skopać do nóg. Odgarnął mu włosy z czoła i złożył na nim lekki pocałunek. Ostatni raz spojrzał na chłopca i wyszedł z pokoju.

Louis stał przy kuchennym blacie, mieszając w misce masę na ciasteczka czekoladowe z kawałkami jagód. Część ciastek leżała już na blacie, stygnąć, a część była w piekarniku. W całym pomieszczeniu unosił się cudowny zapach czekolady. Harry zatrzymał się w przejściu do kuchni, opierając się o framugę i z czułym uśmiechem obserwował swojego męża. Jak zwykle, Louis wyglądał zjawiskowo. Włosy miał jeszcze roztrzepane od snu, za duża koszulka (oczywiście należąca do Harry’ego), odsłaniała jego ramię i sięgała do połowy ud. Jego nogi były opięte przez leginsy, w których uwielbiał spać, a u Harry’ego powodowały erekcję, zwłaszcza gdy widział jak idealnie opinają tyłek mniejszego.

Po cichu zbliżył się do ukochanego, który pochłonięty przez własne myśli, ciągle nie dostrzegł obecności kędzierzawego.

\- Cześć kochanie – mruknął do ucha mniejszemu, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach. Louis nie spodziewając się tego, wzdrygnął się o mało nie wypuszczając miski w rąk.

\- Harry – sapnął, odwracając głową i napotykając zielone błyszczące tęczówki i szeroki uśmiech z dołeczkami – Wystraszyłeś mnie – odłożył miskę i odwrócił się w kierunku męża.

\- Przepraszam kochanie – objął ukochanego i złożył pocałunek na jego ustach.

\- Już dobrze – cmoknął wyższego w policzek – Czemu nie śpisz?

\- Mógłbym się ciebie o to samo zapytać – uniósł znacząco brew.

\- Przepraszam – jęknął, zarzucając ramiona na szyję męża, lekko pociągając za jego loki – Wiesz, że mam ostatnio problemy ze snem.

\- Wiem, ale wolałbym, abyś został w łóżku i spróbował zasnąć – był zaniepokojony problemami szatyna. Musiał wypoczywać, zwłaszcza teraz.

\- Nic by to nie dało, a tylko obudziłbym cię moim wierceniem – tłumaczył się, chcąc, aby jego mąż zrozumiał.

\- Lou…

\- Harry, jest dobrze – próbował przekonać wyższego – To chwilowe, niedługo pewnie to się skończy i nie będziesz mnie mógł wygonić z łóżka. Po za tym to nie tak, że w ogóle nie śpię. Po prostu wstaję wcześniej. Czuję się dobrze.

\- Niech ci będzie – westchnął zrezygnowany. Wiedział, że nie wygra – Ale jak poczujesz zmęczenie, położysz się.

\- Obiecuję – przytaknął z szerokim uśmiechem.

Harry złożył pocałunek na czole ukochanego, nim jego kolana zderzyły się z chłodnymi kafelkami w kuchni. Uniósł koszulkę Louisa odsłaniając jego lekko wypukły brzuch i przyciskając do niego swoje usta.

\- A ty maleństwo – zaczął mówić, do ciepłej skóry, pod którą ukrywał się ich drugi skarb – Bądź grzeczny, rośnij zdrowo i nie uprzykrzaj mamusi życia.

\- Harry – jęknął przeciągle, odpychając od siebie śmiejącego się mężczyznę – Nienawidzę cię – odwrócił się w kierunku blatu, ponownie sięgając po miskę z ciastem.

\- Nie kłam – zaśmiał się, podnosząc z podłogi i zbliżając do małżonka – Kochasz mnie – położył dłonie, na brzuchu mniejszego i głośno cmoknął go w policzek.

\- Nie – burknął – Za to, że tak o mnie mówisz, a Connor to podchwycił.

\- Przepraszam skarbie – zachichotał w jego szyję, tym samym wywołując dreszcze na drobnym ciele – To były żarty.

\- Tak? To teraz wyjaśnij to swojemu dwuletniemu synowi i przekonaj, aby nie mówił do mnie mama.

\- To chyba niewykonalne – ponownie zachichotał, nie umiejąc się powstrzymać.

\- No właśnie – burknął urażony.

Odkąd Connor się urodził, zawsze, kiedy Harry mówił o Louisie do syna, nazywał go mamą, mamusią. Poniekąd były to żarty, jednak po części uważał to za niezwykle urocze. Szatyn często go ganił męża za to i poprawiał, jednak mały Styles podchwycił to od ojca i nazywał szatyna mamusią, nie chcąc tego zmienić. Może i niebieskooki to lubił i również uważał za słodkie, jednak nigdy się do tego nie przyzna.

\- Daj spokój – oparł brodę na ramieniu ukochanego i obserwował, jak ten nakłada masę na blachę – Uwielbiam, kiedy tak na ciebie mówi. To niezwykle urocze.

\- MAMO! – po całym domu rozniósł się płaczliwy krzyk.

\- Ocho, o wilku mowa – mruknął w szyję niższego, gdzie składał lekki pocałunki.

\- Nie znoszę tego – jęknął, słysząc jak jego syn ponownie go wzywa.

\- Nie prawda, kochasz to – zaśmiał się w ramię męża.

\- Idź po niego – nakazał mężczyźnie, chcąc zmienić temat – Ja muszę zająć się ciastkami i wziąć za przygotowanie śniadania – na potwierdzenie tego odsunął się od Harry’ego, podchodząc do piekarnika i wyciągając blachę z gotowymi ciasteczkami, i umieszczając w nim ostatnią porcję do upieczenia. Harry jeszcze przez moment obserwował swojego małżonka, nie potrafiąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Uważał się za niezwykłego szczęściarza, że to właśnie jego jest Louis, że to on ma prawo nazywać go swoim, byś jego mężem i mieć z nim piękne dzieci – Harry! – głos ukochanego wyrwał go z zamyślenia – Connor – przypomniał mu.

\- Już idę – odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Chwilę później był na piętrze i kierował się do pokoju syna. Dwulatek stał w swoim łóżeczku, trzymając się szczebli, a duże, błękitne załzawione oczy wpatrywały się w ojca.

\- Tatuś?

\- Cześć kolego – uśmiechnął się szeroko do chłopca, który od razu wyciągnął dłonie w kierunku kędzierzawego. Styles wziął małego na ręce i do razu obdarzył całą jego twarz pocałunkami, powodując tym chichot u dziecka – Idziemy do mamusi.

\- Mamusia – skinął głową dając znać, że zgadza się z tym i chce do swojego rodziciela.

Louis smażył jajecznicę i kiełbaski, kiedy Harry wszedł do kuchni. Od razu odstawił Connora na kafelki, który pognał do szatyna.

\- Mamusia! – pisnął szczęśliwy, zatapiając się w ciepłe ramiona Louisa.

\- Cześć kochanie – pocałował syna w główkę – Harry, możesz? – skinął na patelnie, tym samym chcąc dać znać mężowi, aby przypilnował jedzenia. Sam podszedł do stołu, gdzie posadził synka w jego wysokim krzesełku – Głodny? – zwrócił się do malca?

\- Tak, brzuszek chce jeść – malutka dłoń powędrowała do brzuszka chłopca.

\- W porządku, zaraz dostaniesz śniadanko – jeszcze raz pocałował malca, nim odsunął się i podszedł do blatu. Zalał kubki z torebkami herbaty, a do kubka niekapka nalał soku i podał go Connorowi. Spojrzał na kuchenny zegar i widząc godzinę, którą wskazywał włączył niewielki telewizor, wiszący na ścianie, wiedząc, że właśnie zaczynają się poranne wiadomości.

\- Lou, śniadanie gotowe – oznajmił Harry, na stole stawiając talerze. Louis w tym czasie sięgnął po kubki z zaparzoną już herbatą i położył obok posiłku. Zajęli swoje miejsca i szatyn postawił przed synem pokrojoną kiełbaskę na plastikowym talerzyku i małe kawałki chleba, aby chłopiec mógł sam jeść.

\- Hazz – szatyn oderwał wzrok od syna i przerzucił go na męża – Musimy dzisiaj jechać na zakupy.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział, po tym jak przełkną to, co aktualnie przeżuwał – Możemy pojechać po śniadaniu – Louis jedynie skinął głową, dając znać, że się zgadza.

\- W nocy został zamordowany Jeremy South, właściciel jednej z największych agencji nieruchomości w Wielkiej Brytanii – z głośników telewizyjnych popłynął kobiecy głos, a na ekranie można było zobaczyć dziennikarkę, która zaglądała co jakiś czas do notatek - Na ten moment niewiele wiemy, policja ciągle bada tę sprawę. Podejrzana jest londyńska mafia, z którą rzekomo miał jakieś konszachty. Póki co, nie ma jednak jeszcze żadnych konkretnych dowodów w tej sprawie.


	2. Rozdział 1

\- Co ty sobie myślisz?! – oburzony krzyk rozniósł się po barze – To, że płacą mi za obsługiwanie takich dupków jak ty, nie oznacza, że możesz traktować mnie jak dziwkę! Palant – prychnął.  
W całym lokalu panowała cisza. Nikt się nie odzywał, wzrok wszystkich utkwiony był we wściekłym kelnerze, który zmierzał w stronę lady barowej. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione ze złości, a usta tworzyły cienką linię z gniewu. Spojrzenie obecnych przeniosło się na śmiejącego się mężczyznę, gdy tylko drobny szatyn zniknął na zapleczu. Zielone oczy, błyszczące rozbawieniem utkwione były w miejscu gdzie zniknął uroczy – jego zdaniem – kelner. W policzkach pojawiły się wgłębienia, kiedy nie potrafił powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu. Wściekły niebieskooki, o niesamowitym tyłku, był słodki, kiedy się złościł.  
\- Gratuluję Harry! – ciszę przerwał towarzysz kędzierzawego. Jego sarnie, brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w przyjaciela z nutką politowania i rozbawienia – Chyba nic z tego – zaśmiał się, drapiąc lekko po zarośniętym policzku.  
\- Zgadzam się z Liamem – wtrącił się mocny irlandzki głos – Twój tani podryw był beznadziejny, dodatkowo go wkurzyłeś.  
\- Jeszcze zobaczymy – w jego głosie dosłyszalne było przekonanie, kiedy zielone spojrzenie utkwione było w drobnym szatynie, który pojawił się za barową ladą i rozmawiał z barmanem.  
*****  
\- Niezły popis Lou! – brązowe oczy z rozbawieniem przypatrywały się szatynowi, a usta układały się w zadziornym uśmiechu.  
\- Zamknij się Zayn! – bąknął, patrząc na przyjaciela z pod byka – Nie pozwolę, aby obcy dupek macał mnie po tyłku i traktował jak dziwkę. Nawet jeśli się gorący – ostatnie zdanie dodał już ciszej, jednak jego przyjaciel i tak to usłyszał.  
\- Wiedziałem, że jest w twoim typie – zwycięski uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy bruneta.  
\- Powiedziałem zamknij się! – warknął, biorąc tace, aby roznieść zamówienia.  
\- I tak wiem, że mnie kochasz – usłyszał jeszcze za sobą śmiech Malika.  
*****  
Naciągnął mocniej czapkę na głowę, kiedy chłodne powietrze owiało jego ciało. Rozejrzał się po chodniku i jęknął z niezadowoleniem, dostrzegając znajomą postać stojącą kilka kroków dalej. Harry Styles, jak co dzień, od ponad miesiąca czekał aż Louis skończy pracę, w dłoniach trzymając bukiet kwiatów.  
\- Cześć Lou – szeroki uśmiech rozpromieniła jego twarz, tworząc w policzkach dołeczki. Louis mógł nie przepadać za Harrym, jednak skłamałby mówiąc, że nie jest przystojny i to cholernie przystojny.  
\- Kiedy dasz sobie spokój? – westchnął, zatrzymując się przed kędzierzawym.  
\- Z tobą? Nigdy.  
\- Nie szkoda ci pieniędzy na kwiaty? Domyślam się, że nie bierzesz ich do domu, tylko wyrzucasz.  
\- Zacznij je przyjmować, a nie będę ich wyrzucać i marnować kasy.  
Louis nie umiał powstrzymać cichego chichotu, który uciekł z jego ust, kiedy kręcił w niedowierzaniu głową. Co prawda Harry zaszkodził sobie u Louisa już na samym początku, przez co szatyn nie pałał do niego jakąś wielką sympatią, jednak musiał przyznać, że wytrwałość kędzierzawego bardzo mu imponowała.  
\- Czy jeśli się z tobą umówię, to dasz mi spokój? – postanowił się poddać. Wolał już raz się z nim spotkać i mieć święty spokój.  
\- Jeśli będziesz tego chciał – przytaknął – Ale wątpię by tak było – mrugnął okiem do mniejszego chłopaka.  
\- Pewność siebie może zgubić – prychnął, wyciągając z torby notes i długopis. Wyrwał kartkę, pisząc coś na niej, po czym podał ją Stylesowi – Masz, napisz do mnie, gdzie i kiedy – odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, jednak zatrzymał się ponownie spoglądając na Harry’ego – Dzięki za kwiaty – zabrał bukiet z jego rąk i odszedł. Był w połowie drogi do domu, kiedy do niego dotarło co zrobił. Nie dość, że zgodził się iść na randkę z Harrym, to jeszcze dał mu swój numer telefonu.  
*****  
\- Zaczynam się bać! – poczuł jak ciało wyższego drga, kiedy wypuścił z siebie chichot.  
Chwilę wcześniej wysiedli z samochodu kędzierzawego, jednak ten dalej nie pozwalał mu ściągnąć chustki, którą miał zasłonięte oczy. Nie znał Stylesa i nie miał pojęcia co ten kombinuje, więc to normalne, że był zaniepokojony. Szedł obok Harry’ego, mocna trzymając się jego ramienia, aby mieć pewność, że nie upadnie.  
\- Nie masz czego, nie mam zamiaru cię porwać i gwałcić.  
\- A skąd ja to mogę wiedzieć? – burknął.  
\- Spodoba ci się, zobaczysz – zapewnił – A teraz uważaj na stopień.  
Z pomocą Harry’ego Louis wszedł na drewniany podest (tak się domyślał, po tym jakie dźwięki wydobywał, kiedy po nim kroczyli), i chwilę później kędzierzawy pomagał mu pokonać kolejny schodek. Skręcając w prawo, ruszyli dalej. Na szczęście, dla Louisa, po chwili zatrzymali się. Czuł lekki, chłodny wiatr, który smagał jego twarz, a do jego uszu dochodził cichy szum wody. Czuł jak kędzierzawy ustawia się za nim i odwiązuję chustę, która chwilę później opadła odsłaniając mu widok. Pierwszym co zobaczył była woda, dużo wody, a dokładniej Tamiza. Rozejrzał się i zauważył, że byli na jednej z niewielkich łodzi – tych bardziej ekskluzywnych – które organizują rejsy po rzece. Stali na rufie, gdzie znajdowały się wygodne kanapy i mały stolik pomiędzy nimi. Ułożonych było na nim kilka świec, które były zapalone, nadając przyjemnej i lekko intymnej atmosfery.  
\- To ta twoja niespodzianka? – Louis spojrzał sceptycznie na kędzierzawego. Podobało mu się, ale… - Harry jest marzec, zmarzniemy.  
\- Spokojnie – pchnął Louisa lekko, w kierunku kanap, aby zajął na nich miejsce – Mam koce, zaraz podam gorącą czekoladę, zawsze możesz jeszcze dostać herbaty, a jeśli to nie wystarczy zawsze mogę pomóc ci się ogrzać – mrugnął okiem do szatyna, który prychnął wywracając oczami, jednak na jego policzki wpłynął lekki rumieniec.  
\- Obejdzie się – mruknął, siadając na miękkich poduszkach, dopiero teraz zauważając, że w jednej z dłoni Stylesa był piknikowy kosz. Z ust Harry’ego uciekł cichy śmiech, kiedy dosiadał się do szatyna. Wyjął koc, którym okrył ich nogi, a chwilę później stolik był zapełniony przez przeróżne smakołyki, jak kanapki, ciastka, owoce, natomiast każdy z nich trzymał kubek z gorącą czekoladą.  
Płynęli po Tamizie, delektując się tym co przygotował Harry i rozmawiając. Louis rozglądał się dookoła, podziwiając pięknie oświetlone miejsca i budynki, w tym London Eye, budynek parlamentu, czy Tower Bridge. Musiał przyznać, że naprawdę dobrze spędził czas i pomysł kędzierzawego na rejs, był naprawdę świetny.  
*****  
Oczywiście nie skończyło się na pierwszej randce, a Harry nie dał spokoju Louisowi. Były kolejne, a szatyn sam był zaskoczony jak zmieniło się jego nastawienie do kędzierzawego. Musiał przyznać, że po bliższym poznaniu Styles okazał się niezwykle czarującym chłopakiem. Był zabawny i inteligentny, ale także niezwykle zazdrosny. Nawet, jeśli jeszcze nie byli parą, Harry Styles zachowywał się zaborczo, kiedy w pobliży Louis, kręcili się inni mężczyźni.  
Tomlinson nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zauroczył się w kędzierzawym, a z czasem to uczucie się wzmocniło i kiedy Harry zaproponował związek, bez zastanowienia się zgodził. Zapewne gdyby kilka tygodni wcześniej, ktoś powiedział mu, że pójdzie na randkę z Harrym Stylesem i zostanie jego chłopakiem, wyśmiałby go. Jak widać wszystko jest możliwe.  
Louis poznał najlepszych przyjaciół Harry’ego – Liama i Nialla. Z kolei on wciągnął do ich grona Zayna, który bardzo szybko złapał z resztą świetny kontakt. Co prawda na początku mulat nie specjalnie przepadał za kędzierzawym. Zachowywał się, jakby wiedział coś o Stylesie, czego nie wie szatyn. Jednak po dość długiej rozmowie Malika i Stylesa, nastawienie bruneta względem chłopaka Tomlinsona, zmieniło się.  
Lou i Harry, pomimo kiepskiego początku, tworzyli naprawdę zgraną parę. Harry był bardzo opiekuńczy względem swojego chłopaka i uwielbiał go rozpieszczać, co czasami irytowało szatyna. Nie chciał, aby kędzierzawy niepotrzebnie wydawał na niego swoje pieniądze. Oczywiście zdarzały się nie raz kłótnie, jednak zawsze dochodzili do porozumienia. Swoją drogą, Louis nie raz zastanawiał się skąd Harry miał tyle pieniędzy, skoro pracował jako mechanik. Co prawda prowadził własny warsztat, ale ciągle to było dziwne dla szatyna. W końcu kędzierzawy zaspokoił jego ciekawość, tłumacząc, że znają się na swoim fachu, nie odwalają fuszerki, a co za tym idzie mieli wielu klientów, także tych bogatych i wpływowych. To trochę uspokoiło ciekawość Tomlinsona.  
Rok po tym, jak zostali parą, Harry zaproponował szatynowi, aby ten się do niego wprowadził. Louis nie był przekonany co do tego pomysłu. Nawet jeśli kochał Harry’ego, nie był pewny, czy jest już gotowy, aby z nim zamieszkać. Po za tym chciał mieć tylko swoje miejsce. Jednak, gdy w jego kamienicy wybuchł pożar, szatyn nie miał wyjścia i wprowadził się do kędzierzawego.  
To były dla obojga nowe. Owszem, byli od roku razem. Nie raz nocowali u siebie, wspólnie gdzieś wyjeżdżali, jednak to nie to samo, co zamieszkanie razem na stałe. Teraz praktycznie wszystko było wspólne. Pomimo początkowych problemów z przestawieniem się, w końcu to wypracowali.  
Harry wiedział, że Louis to ten jedyny i chce spędzić z nim całe życie. Wiedział to od momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył i nie przyjmował do siebie opcji, że nie będą razem. Właśnie dlatego był tak wytrwały w czekaniu, aż szatyn zgodzi się z nim umówić.  
Zbliżała się rocznica ich pierwszej randki i Harry już wiedział, że chce poślubić Louisa. Od kilku dni miał zakupiony i ukryty pierścionek zaręczynowy i teraz tylko musiał czekać na ten dzień. Odtworzył ich pierwszą randkę, wynajmując tą samą łódź, przygotował takie same smakołyki, gorącą czekoladę, nawet koc wziął ten sam.  
Tak jak podczas ich pierwszego rejsu, płynęli po Tamizie podziwiając widok jaki się rozciągał i co chwilę zmieniał. Jedyną różnicą, były duże napisy na brzegu, utworzone z lampionów, które w pewnym momencie zaczęły się pojawiać. Z każdym kolejnym słowem Louis czół jak jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić, a w oczach pojawiały się łzy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się dzieje. Kiedy dopłynęli do końca, szatyn nie powstrzymywał już szlochu, a przed oczami ciągle miał to jedno pytanie, które chwilę wcześniej przeczytał „Wyjdziesz za mnie?”. Odwrócił się w kierunku Harry’ego, który już klęczał przed nim z pierścionkiem w ręce. Tomlinson nie potrafiąc wypowiedzieć nawet słowa, jedynie pokiwał głową i rzucił się na chłopaka, całując go mocno.  
Pół roku później stali na ślubnym kobiercu, składając sobie słowa przysięgi w gronie bliskich im osób. Nie była to duża uroczystość, wręcz przeciwnie. Zaprosili tylko rodzinę i najbliższych przyjaciół. Natomiast zamiast wesela, zorganizowali uroczysty obiad. Harry nie chciał robić zbyt dużo szumu dookoła ich ślubu, a Louis się z nim zgodził. Wieczorem, kiedy goście się rozeszli, państwo Styles ze spakowanymi walizkami wsiadali do samolotu, aby odbyć swój miesiąc miodowy.  
Spędzili wspaniały czas na Madagaskarze, zwiedzając najbliższą okolicę, poznając lokalną kuchnię, kąpiąc się w ciepłej wodzie, by następnie pozwolić osuszyć się promieniom słonecznym, oraz kochając się przez długie godziny, praktycznie na każdej powierzchni ich pokoju. Nie chcieli się rozstawać z tym miejscem, jednak wiedzieli, że muszą wrócić do Londynu i codzienności. Louis wrócił na swój ostatni rok studiów i pracy w barze, z kolei Harry kilka godzin dziennie poświęcał się własnej pracy. Wiedli spokojne, może odrobinę monotonne życie młodego małżeństwa, dopóki nie odmieniło się ono za pomocą jednej wiadomości.  
*****  
Wpadł do szpitala, czując jak jego serce wali i nie był pewny czy to ze zdenerwowania, czy biegu. Starał się uspokoić oddech, kiedy podszedł do kontuaru, za którym siedziała pielęgniarka. Kobieta spojrzała na niego, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Domyślał się, że nie wyglądał najlepiej. Włosy związane w kucyk, z czego część wydostała się z gumki, na policzku prawdopodobnie ciągle miał plamę po smarze, podobnie jak na ubraniach. Nie miał jednak czasu się przebrać. Kiedy odebrał telefon ze szpitala i powiedziano mu, że jego mąż został przywieziony, rzucił klucz, który trzymał w dłoni i biegnąc do wyjścia, poinformował tylko Liama, że dzisiaj już nie wróci, po czym wsiadł do samochodu i tyle go było widać.  
\- Szukam Louisa Stylesa, podobno został tutaj przywieziony. Jestem jego mężem – uprzedził pytanie kobiety.  
\- Sala numer 3 – odpowiedziała, po tym jak zajrzała do danych w komputerze.  
Harry jedynie skinął jej głową i popędził do wskazanego pokoju. Od razu dostrzegł Louisa. Siedział na jednym z środkowych łóżek, machając nogami i rozglądał się dookoła. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, jak dostrzegł swojego męża.  
\- Harry – pisnął szczęśliwy.  
\- Louis, boże – usiadł obok szatyna, zgarniając go w swoje objęcia i mocno przytulił – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się wystraszyłem. Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Jest w porządku – zapewnił ukochanego, uśmiechając się szeroko i powstrzymując od podskakiwania w miejscu. Miał mu do przekazania bardzo ważne informacje i chciał to zrobić jak najszybciej.  
\- Co się stało? Czemu cię tu przywieźli? – dopytywał, a jego oczy uważnie skanowały ciało szatyna, chcąc się upewnić, że na pewno nie jest zraniony.  
\- Zasłabłem na zajęciach, ale już jest ok.  
\- Czemu? Jesteś chory? Co ci powiedzieli? – Harry powoli zaczynał panikować, zresztą jak zawsze, kiedy chodziło o jego małżonka. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Louisa i nie chciał go stracić.  
\- To nie poważnego…  
\- Jak nic poważnego? Coś musi być, skoro straciłeś przytomność.  
\- Harry – ujął twarz kędzierzawego w swoje małe dłonie, tym samym chcąc go uspokoić – Jestem w ciąży – spoglądał głęboko w zielone tęczówki, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa.  
\- Co? – wypalił, potrzebując chwili, aby przetworzyć te słowa – Ale…jak? Co?  
\- Będziemy mieć dziecko.  
\- Dziecko – powtórzył po nim Harry, a słowa szatyna zaczęły do niego docierać – Będziemy mieć dziecko – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Zostanie ojcem. Louis jest w ciąży i za kilka miesięcy wyda na świat małego człowieka, który będzie częścią ich życia. Czy w tej chwili mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy?  
\- Tak, będziemy.  
*****  
Niedługo po tym Harry podjął decyzję, że czas się przeprowadzić. Louis z początku nie był co do tego przekonany, zwłaszcza, że nie miał pewności czy ich stać. Kędzierzawy jednak zapewnił go, że pieniądze to nie problem. Uważał, że skoro mają mieć dziecko, a w przyszłości na pewno pojawi się ich więcej, powinni kupić dom. Szatyn musiał przyznać, że dom, który wybrał jego mąż był wspaniały. Od razu się w nim zakochał. Pięć pokoi, dwie łazienki, w tym jedna w ich sypialni, salon z kominkiem i wyjściem na taras, z którego było zejście do ogrodu, i duża kuchnia. Wszystkie pomieszczenia były jasne, a przez duże okna wpadało mnóstwo światła. Do tego cudowny ogród z niewielkim stawem. Louis już w wyobraźni rozplanował, gdzie co posadzi. Chciał mieć dużo kwiatów i krzewów, a niewielką przestrzeń planował zagospodarować na grządki z warzywami. Wszystko było piękne. Jedynym minusem dla Louisa była odległość od miasta. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Harry wybrał dom na uboczu. Nie wiedział czy mógł to w ogóle nazwać przedmieściami. Prowadziła tutaj leśna ścieżka. Najbliżsi sąsiedzi, jak i główna droga, oddaleni byli o około 50 metrów. To trochę niepokoiło Louisa, że dom znajduje się na takim pustkowi. Styles zapewniał go jednak, że miejsce jest piękne i będą mieć tutaj ciszę i spokój. Louis dość szybko dał się przekonać, zwłaszcza, że dom był tym, o jakim marzył.  
Szatyn był w 18 tygodniu, kiedy przeprowadzka została zakończona. Niedługo po tym rzucił pracę, głównie za namową Harry’ego. Kędzierzawy wolał, aby jego mąż odpoczywał jak najwięcej, a praca kelnera nie była zbyt odpowiednia dla ciężarnej osoby.  
W 38 tygodniu na świecie pojawił się Connor, od razu stając się oczkiem w głowie rodziców. Louis ukończył studia, jednak póki co nie szukał nowej pracy, chcąc się poświęcić opiece na nad synem. Harry i Louis uwielbiali spędzać czas wspólnie z malcem, bawiąc się z nim i obserwując jak rośnie i uczy się nowych rzeczy.  
Connor miał 15 miesięcy, kiedy postanowili postarać się o kolejne dziecko i tak rok później Louis poinformował Harry’ego, że zostaną ponownie rodzicami.  
Ich życie było naprawdę dobre. Mieli siebie, swoje dzieci, wspaniały dom, nie narzekali na brak pieniędzy, zdrowie, ani inne problemy. Byli szczęśliwi i mieli nadzieję, że już zawsze tak będzie…


	3. Rozdział 2

- _W nocy został zamordowany Jeremy South, właściciela jednej z największych agencji nieruchomości w Wielkiej Brytanii_ – z głośników telewizyjnych popłynął kobiecy głos, a na ekranie można było zobaczyć dziennikarkę, która zaglądała co jakiś czas do notatek - _Na ten moment niewiele wiemy, policja ciągle bada tę sprawę. Podejrzana jest londyńska mafia, z którą rzekomo miał jakieś konszachty. Póki co, nie ma jednak jeszcze żadnych konkretnych dowodów w tej sprawie._  
\- Po co zaczynał jakiekolwiek układy z mafią? – po kuchni rozniósł się głos Louisa, kiedy zaczął wypowiadać swoje przemyślenia. Towarzyszyło temu ciche gaworzenie Connora – Zresztą ostatnio robi się coraz głośniej o tej mafii. To trochę przerażające, że tacy ludzie chodzą po świecie i myślą, że wszystko im wolno – nie od dziś było wiadome, że Louis nienawidzi mafii, w końcu to z ich ręki zginął jego ojciec. Mark Tomlinson był znanym biznesmenem, posiadający ogromną fortunę. Louis jednak nie miał z nim zbyt dobrych kontaktów. Gdy tylko poszedł na studia, wyprowadził się i znalazł własną pracę. Nie chciał pieniędzy ojca i nawet po tym jak go zamordowano odmawiał przyjęcia spadku. Mimo to ciężko przeżył jego śmierć.– Harry? – spojrzał w końcu na męża, zdziwiony, że ten się nie odzywa.  
Kędzierzawy siedział sztywno na krześle, wpatrując się w ekran telewizora. Zielone oczy odrobinę pociemniały, a szczęka była zaciśnięta. Wydawał się być czymś zdenerwowany.  
\- Skarbie – Louis spróbował jeszcze raz, tym razem kładąc również dłoń na ramieniu męża. Harry drgnął lekko, mrugając oczami i spojrzał na szatyna – Wszystko dobrze? – twarz mniejszego wyrażała zaniepokojenie.  
\- Co? T-tak – uśmiechnął się, chcąc przekonać szatyna, że mówi prawdę.  
\- Na pewno? – dopytywał.  
\- Tak – potwierdził – Po prostu się zamyśliłem – dodał i sięgnął po swój kubek z herbatą.  
Louis jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się mężczyźnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zmartwieniem na twarzy, nim wrócił do spożywania własnego śniadania. Mimo to, co chwilę zerkał na swojego męża. Zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Coś się zmieniło. Nawet, jeśli na pierwszy rzut oka Harry był oazą spokoju, Louis czuł, że był czymś poddenerwowany.  
*****  
Uważnie stąpał po schodach, chcąc bezpiecznie dotrzeć na dół. W dłoniach niósł kosz z brudami, który odrobinę zasłaniał mu widok na drogę. Zostało mu kilka stopni do końca, kiedy usłyszał ostry głos swojego męża, dochodzący zza ściany. Harry starał się być cicho, jednak Louis i tak wszystko słyszał. Głos mężczyzny był twardy i pełen złości, wręcz warczał, jak szatyn się domyślił, do słuchawki telefonu.  
\- Jak to nie wy? – wycedził ostro – W takim razie kto?  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, wiec Louis domyślał się, że mówi ktoś po drugiej stronie telefonu.  
Czuł jak po jego plecach przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Po raz pierwszy słyszał, aby Harry z kimś tak rozmawiał.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Macie się dowiedzieć, a ja się już z nim policzę.  
Po tym ponownie nastąpiła cisza, jednak tym razem kędzierzawy prawdopodobnie się rozłączył. Można było usłyszeć zirytowane westchnienie, które wydał z siebie Styles, a po chwili kroki. Louis ponownie ruszył w dół schodów, nie chcąc by Harry domyślił się, że podsłuchiwał. Po chwili w holu pojawił się jego mąż. Twarz zielonookiego wyrażała gniew. Brwi były ściągnięte, a usta tworzyły wąską linię. Kiedy zauważył Louisa, jego twarz odrobinę złagodniała, jednak ciągle można było wyczuć bijącą od niego wściekłość.  
\- Louis – po plecach przeszedł mu nieprzyjemny dreszcz, słysząc ton mężczyzny. Jeszcze nigdy nie mówił do niego w tak ostry sposób – Co robisz? – zielone spojrzenie, pełne niezadowolenia, utkwione było w koszu z brudami.  
\- Chcę zrobić pranie – jego głos był cichy. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale bał się teraz odezwać głośniej.  
\- Daj to – próbował zabrać kosz z dłoni mniejszego, jednak ten go nie puścił.  
\- Harry, dam sobie radę – zapewnił, że nie potrzebuje pomocy.  
\- Louis, nie możesz dźwigać – dalej próbował zabrać mu brudy.  
\- Nie jest ciężkie.  
\- Daj to – warknął. Szatyn wzdrygnął się wystraszony i od razu puścił kosz, pozwalając by jego mąż go zabrał. Czuł, jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy. Po raz pierwszy Harry w ten sposób się zachowywał. Kędzierzawy widząc załzawione tęczówki ukochanego od razu się uspokoił, żałując swojego zachowania – Przepraszam skarbie – odłożył kosz i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szatyna. Pomógł mu pokonać ostatnie stopnie i mocno do siebie przytulił.  
\- Jest w porządku, to przez hormony tak reaguję – pociągnął nosem, wtulając się w ukochanego.  
\- Nie, nie jest. Nie powinienem się na tobie wyładowywać – pocałował głowę niższego.  
\- Harry, co się dzieje?  
\- To praca, nic o co powinieneś się martwić – odsunął go odrobinę od siebie, ocierając łzy z policzków.  
\- Na pewno? Od rana jesteś dziwny.  
\- Na pewno – zapewnił go i lekko cmoknął w usta – Chodź, pomogę ci to zanieść do pralni – ponownie sięgnął po kosz.  
\- W porządku, ale gdzie Connor? – chłopiec był w salonie z Harrym i nie chciał, aby był bez opieki.  
\- Ogląda bajkę, spokojnie – uspokoił męża – Zaniosę to tylko dla ciebie do pralni i zaraz do niego wracam.  
\- W porządku – skinął i podążył za kędzierzawym.  
******  
Kiedy Louis wrócił do salonu, Harry ponownie rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon, jednak tym razem rozłączył się od razu jak tylko zauważył, że szatyn pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. Uśmiechnął się, nie chcąc pokazać, że jest zdenerwowany.  
\- Lou, muszę jechać – skierował się do holu, czując na sobie baczne spojrzenie szatyna.  
\- Co? Gdzie? – nic nie wspominał o swoich planach i mieli ten dzień spędzić razem.  
\- Problemy w pracy. Liam i Niall czekają na mnie – wyjaśnił, zakładając buty i sięgając po kluczyki od samochodu.  
\- Harry, mieliśmy jechać na zakupy – jęknął niezadowolony z decyzji męża.  
\- Przepraszam kochanie – objął mniejszego, składając pocałunek na wąskich wargach – Pojedziemy jak wrócę – zapewnił, odsuwając się od mniejszego i kierując do wyjścia.  
\- A kiedy to będzie?  
\- Nie wiem – westchnął. Był lekko poirytowany, jednak nie chciał tego pokazać przy Louisie. Nie chciał ponownie widzieć łez w jego oczach.  
\- W porządku, sam pojadę – burknął, zakładając ręce na piersi. Harry wiedział, że szatyn jest obrażony, ale nie mógł zbyt wiele zrobić, po za przeproszeniem.  
\- Przepraszam kochanie – ponownie wziął w objęcia męża – I wolałbym, abyś nie jechał sam do sklepu.  
\- Czemu? – nie rozumiał w dzisiejszym dniu zachowania kędzierzawego. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał, nigdy wcześniej nie warczał na Louisa i nigdy wcześniej nie miał problemów z tym, aby niebieskooki sam jechał do sklepu.  
\- Po prostu nie chcę, abyś sam się użerał z Connorem w sklepie, zwłaszcza w twoim stanie – wyjaśnił, jednak szatyn miał wrażenie, że to nie do końca prawda.  
\- Nic mi nie będzie – przewrócił oczami.  
\- Zostań – dla Louisa to nie brzmiało jak prośba, tylko rozkaz. Z każdą chwilą jego mąż coraz bardziej go zaskakiwał, niestety negatywnie – Kocham cię – cmoknął mniejszego w usta i jak najszybciej wyszedł, nie chcąc, aby Louis ponownie go zatrzymał.  
*****  
Po godzinie bezczynnego siedzenie, pilnowania Connora i oglądania beznadziejnych programów, miał dość. Był dorosłym człowiekiem i Harry nie miał prawa mu rozkazywać. Jeśli chciał jechać na zakupy, to pojedzie.  
Wziął syna, kierując się do pokoju malca, gdzie szybko go przewinął, przebrał z pobrudzonych ubrań i następnie ruszył do sypialni, aby samemu zmienić odzież. Bycie czystym przy dwuletnim dziecku było niemożliwe.  
Zapinał Connora w foteliku samochodowym, kiedy na podjeździe zatrzymał się inny pojazd. Od razu go rozpoznał.  
\- Cześć Zayn – przywitał się z mulatem, kiedy ten opuścił swój samochód.  
\- Hej Lou – szybko okrążył auto i podszedł do przyjaciela – Wybierasz się gdzieś? – na jego twarzy widoczny był niepokój, a Louis mógł wyczuć, że brunet jest poddenerwowany.  
\- Um…tak, muszę zrobić zakupy.  
\- Och, a myślałem, że wpadnę. Dawno cię nie widziałem – uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wczoraj się widzieliśmy – zaśmiał się na głupoty, jakie wygadywał jego przyjaciel.  
\- No wiem, ale i tak się stęskniłem – wzruszył ramionami – To jak?  
\- Chętnie Zayni, ale naprawdę muszę zrobić zakupy. Może pojedziesz z nami? Przydałaby mi się pomoc przy Connorze, a później możemy posiedzieć u mnie. Będzie akurat czas drzemki, więc spokojnie będziemy mogli porozmawiać – zaproponował.  
Malik wydawał się być niepewny, jakby nie uważał, że to dobry pomysł, czego Louis nie rozumiał, ale ostatecznie się zgodził.  
*****  
\- Już jestem – wszedł do kuchni, od razu sięgając po czajnik, aby napełnić go wodą. Zayn siedział przy kuchennym stole, bawiąc się zawartością cukiernicy.  
\- Był padnięty? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.  
\- Tak, ale to dobrze – Louis wzruszył ramionami, wkładając torebki z herbatą, do przygotowanych uprzednio kubków – Teraz jest szansa, że dłużej pośpi i nie zrobi się marudny po godzinie.  
\- Bycie rodzicem dwulatka nie jest łatwe, co? – uśmiechnął się ciepło na myśl o swoim chrześniaku, jednak wymieszane to było z lekką tęsknotą. Cóż, zazdrościł trochę Louisowi. Miał kochającego męża, uroczego synka, drugie maleństwo w drodze i swój własny kąt. Też chciał takiego życia.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jak zacznę robić obiad? – podał przyjacielowi kubek, nad którym unosiła się para i podszedł do lodówki, wyciągając potrzebne składniki.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie.  
\- Rozumiem, że zjesz z nami? – zerknął na bruneta, jednak szybko wrócił wzrokiem na deskę, gdzie kroił paprykę.  
\- Nie chcę się narzucać – mruknął, drapiąc się po zarośniętym policzku.  
\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim przyjacielem? – zaśmiał się szatyn – Nie chcesz się narzucać? A gdzie ten Zayn, który zachowywał się w moim mieszkaniu, jakby był u siebie?  
\- To była inna sytuacja, mieszkałeś sam. Nie miałeś męża i dziecka – wzruszył ramionami, tłumacząc się.  
\- Zi, ale to, że mieszkam gdzie indziej i mam rodzinę, niczego pomiędzy nami nie zmienia. Dalej jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Myślałem, że już od dawna o tym wiesz.  
\- Wiem Lou – na jego usta wpłynął uśmiech, słysząc te słowa od przyjaciela – I też cię kocham.  
\- Uważaj, aby Harry tego nie usłyszał – zachichotał. Harry wiedział, że są dla siebie jak bracia z Zaynem i nie było możliwości, aby pomiędzy nimi zrodziło się coś więcej, jednak w dalszym ciągu stawał się niezadowolony i niezwykle zaborczy, kiedy jego mąż i Malik wyznawali sobie uczucia lub okazywali czułość - A jak idą sprawy z Niallem?  
\- Co? – multa zrobił się lekko poddenerwowany, a jego policzki zaczęły piec - N-nie wiem o czym mówisz – bąknął, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na cukierniczce.  
\- Serio? Dalej wypierasz się, że nic pomiędzy wami nie ma i nie pieprzycie się jak króliki? – nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel ciągle tak się zachowywał. Już od dawna wszyscy wiedzieli o ich „ukrywanym” romansie i widzieli jak na siebie patrzą, jak się zachowują względem siebie. Jednak żaden z nich nie zrobił nic w kierunku, aby to stało się oficjalne i wypierali się, że cokolwiek ich łączy. Dosłownie byli jak dzieci.  
\- Zamknij się – mruknął obrażony.  
*****  
\- Mama!  
Dwie godziny później obiad był już prawie gotowy, a Connor, jakby wyczuwając idealny moment, obudził się ze swojej drzemki. Louis poprosił Zayna, aby popilnował jedzenia i ruszył do pokoju synka. Connor siedział w łóżeczku, pocierając załzawione oczka.  
\- Cześć skarbie, wyspałeś się? – maluch słysząc głos szatyn od razu uniósł głowę wprawiając w ruch loczki, a jego błękitne oczy błysnęły.  
\- Mamusia! – w pulchnych policzkach, pojawiły się dołeczki, kiedy uśmiechnął się do Louisa. Wyciągnął ręce do góry, czekając aż zostanie wzięty w ramiona rodziciela.  
\- Chodź, przewiniemy cię i zejdziemy na obiad – pocałował główkę malca i podszedł do przewijaka.  
Pięć minut później był już w kuchni i jak się okazało znajdowały się w niej dwie dodatkowe osoby. Liam stał przy oknie i rozmawiał z kimś cicho, z kolei Zayn i Niall siedzieli przy stole szepcząc coś pomiędzy sobą, a dłoń blondyna spoczywała na udzie mulata. I oni twierdzą, że nic pomiędzy nimi nie ma. Wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na Louisa i Connora, kiedy malec pisnął radośnie widząc nowych gości. Liam od razu się rozłączył, co było dla szatyn dość dziwne, jednak nie poświęcił temu zbyt wiele uwagi.  
\- Cześć kolego – blondyn wziął chłopca na ręce, kiedy ten tylko wyciągnął ręce w kierunku swojego wujka – Cześć Lou.  
\- Hej, co tu robicie? – nie ukrywał, że był zaskoczony widokiem przyjaciół. W końcu podobno mieli być w warsztacie z Harrym.  
\- Harry chciał się tutaj spotkać? – Liam wzruszył ramionami, dołączając do Zayn i Nialla przy kuchennym stole.  
\- Co? – odwrócił się w kierunku przyjaciół, marszcząc brwi, a w jego dłoniach spoczywały talerze – Przecież powiedział mi, że jedzie się z wami spotkać. Podobno macie jakieś kłopoty w pracy – coś było nie tak i z każdą kolejną chwilą, Louis był coraz bardziej o tym przekonany.  
\- Ach – Niall wydawał się być lekko spanikowany – No tak, widzieliśmy się, ale tylko na chwilę. Musiał coś jeszcze załatwić i poprosił nas, byśmy tutaj przyjechali – wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się słabo.  
Louis jeszcze przez chwilę uważnie przyglądał się Irlandczykowi. Niall czuł się odrobinę niezręcznie pod czujnym spojrzeniem niebieskich tęczówek, miał wrażenie, jakby szatyn mógł czytać w jego myślach. Odetchnął, kiedy ciężarny chłopak skinął głową i wrócił do nakładania posiłku. Po chwili przed trójką mężczyzn stały talerze z gulaszem. Louis wziął Connora z rąk Horana i posadził w jego foteliku. Przysunął swoje krzesło do syna i zaczął go karmić. Powoli już uczył malca, aby sam jadł, jednak były posiłki, przy których wolał pomóc dziecku, jeśli nie chciał, aby całość wylądowała na ubraniu chłopca i podłodze.  
Zayn zmienił Louis w karmieniu Connora, dzięki czemu Louis mógł zjeść swoją porcję. Usłyszeli trzask drzwi i chwilę później w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Harry. Wydawał się być zmęczony i czymś zaniepokojony, jednak jego twarz rozświetlił uśmiech, kiedy dwulatek zaczął krzyczeć „tatuś”, gdy tylko go zobaczył.  
\- Cześć maluchu – pocałował chłopca w czoło i skierował się do Louisa, który podnosił się ze swojego krzesła – Nie wstawaj, skarbie – nachylił się nad mężem, cmokając go w usta – Sam sobie nałożę.  
Szatyn skinął w zgodzie i wrócił do swojego obiadu. Harry dosłownie pochłonął własną porcję i po skończonym posiłku, udał się z Liamem i Niallem na taras. Po raz kolejny w ciągu dnia Louis nie wiedział co się dzieje. Coś było nie tak i kędzierzawy ewidentnie nie chciał, aby szatyn dowiedział się o co chodzi. Nigdy wcześniej nie wychodził z pomieszczenia, aby porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi na temat pracy. Nie zaprzątał sobie tym jednak dłużej myśli.  
Z pomocą Zayna szybko uporał się z posprzątaniem po obiedzie. Poprosił przyjaciele o zaparzenie herbaty i przypilnowanie Connora, podczas gdy sam poszedł do pozostałej trójki mężczyzny. Chciał zaproponować Liamowi i Niallowi ciastka, których rano napiekł. Trochę za dużo ich wyszło i uznał, że przydałaby się pomoc w pozbyciu ich.  
Jedno skrzydło drzwi było na oścież otwarte, a przez szyby widział swojego męża i dwójkę przyjaciół, stojących tyłem do niego, przy poręczy. Zatrzymał się w progu, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę, jednak zrezygnował słysząc poddenerwowany głos kędzierzawego.  
\- Kurwa, nie mam pojęcia co teraz – nerwowo przeczesał swoje loki. Louis widział jak napięte są mięśnie jego ramion.  
\- Harry, dowiemy się kto to – Liam próbował uspokoić przyjaciela.  
\- Zabiję go, przysięgam – warczał. Louis naprawdę był coraz bardziej przerażony widząc takiego Stylesa. Miał wrażenie, jakby to nie był jego mąż. Owszem nie raz się denerwował, ale jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał się tak groźny – Przysięgam, że zabiję tego, który zdradził.  
Nie chcą więcej słyszeć, szatyn wycofał się po cichu i wrócił do kuchni.  
\- I co? Mam zaparzyć więcej herbaty? – Zayn stał tyłem do przyjaciela zalewając jeden z kubków wrzącą wodą.  
\- Co? – stał na środku kuchni, mając kompletny mętlik w głowie. Jego myśli plątały się, odrywając go od rzeczywistości.  
\- Lou? – mulat zmarszczył brwi, widząc chłopaka – Dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś blady.  
\- Tak – podszedł do kuchennego stołu, opadając na jedno z krzeseł – Jest dobrze – dla zapewnienia uśmiechnął się.  
Malik jeszcze przez chwilę uważnie przyglądał się Louisowi, chcąc upewnić, że na pewno wszystko z nim dobrze. Ostatecznie odwrócił się zalewając kolejne kubki.  
\- To co Liam i Niall zostają? – dopytywał, chcąc wiedzieć, czy ma zaparzyć dwie dodatkowe herbaty.  
\- Chyba tak – mruknął, próbując opanować to, co działo się w jego głowie.


	4. Rozdział 3

Zanurzył ciało w ciepłej wodzie, czując jak jego mięśnie powoli się rozluźniają. Przyjemny zapach lawendy unosił się w powietrzu, a płatki róż i małe zapalone świeczki tylko dodawały swoistego klimatu i pozwalały mu się bardziej odprężyć. Brakowało mu tylko kieliszka wina, niestety w jego stanie to nie było wskazane.  
Harry, chcąc odpokutować swoje dzisiejsze zachowanie, przygotował mężowi gorącą kąpiel i sam zajął się usypianiem ich syna. Louis w końcu, od początku dnia, miał chwilę tylko dla siebie. Przymknął oczy, wygodnie się układając, a na jego usta wpłynął błogi uśmiech. O tak, tego mu było trzeba. Chociaż, nie miałby nic przeciwko, aby Harry siedział tutaj teraz razem z nim.  
Czuł jak powoli odpływa i chodź wiedział, że to nierozsądne zasypiać, kiedy leży w wannie, nie miał ochoty otwierać oczu. Na szczęście, przed grożącym mu niebezpieczeństwem, w postacie utonięcia podczas spania w wannie, uratowało go pukanie do drzwi łazienki.  
\- Lou? – przytłumiony głos kędzierzawego dotarł do szatyna.  
\- Wejdź – uchylił powieki i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Harry otworzył drzwi i wsunął się do pomieszczenia – Śpi? – kędzierzawy zbliżył się do wanny, kucając przy niej.  
\- Tak. Zabawa z wujkami musiała go wykończyć, bo szybko zasnął.  
\- Miejmy nadzieję, że prześpi całą noc.  
\- A tobie jak? – wyciągnął dłoń, sięgając do twarzy szatyna i odsuwając kilka zbłąkanych kosmyków z jego twarzy.  
\- Cudowanie – wymruczał. Przybliżył się do krawędzi, opierając na niej ramiona – Chociaż, byłoby lepiej, gdybyś dołączył.  
\- Mówisz? – uśmiechnął się, od razu ściągając koszulkę. Szybko pozbył się pozostałej odzieży i zanurzył się w wodzie, siadając za małżonkiem.  
\- Teraz jest idealnie – z ust Louisa wydostał się pomruk, kiedy siedział oparty o kletkę piersiową Stylesa. Duże dłonie mężczyzny od razu powędrowały do czteromiesięcznego brzucha.  
\- Harry – Louis nie chciał przerywać tej przyjemnej ciszy, która pomiędzy nimi panowała jednak ciągle męczyło go dzisiejsze zachowanie jego męża. Chciał się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi i czemu ten tak to ukrywa.  
\- Hmm? – mruknął. Jego twarz była ukryta we włosach Louisa, wdychając zapach mniejszego.  
\- Co…co się dzisiaj stało? – niepewnie zaczął się wiercić na swoim miejscu, kiedy poczuł jak ciało Stylesa spina się.  
\- Louis, proszę cię – jęknął. Nie chciał ponownie do tego wracać. Nie chciał się denerwować przy szatynie. Bądź gorzej – denerwować się na szatyna i wyładowywać na nim swoją złość.  
\- Martwię się – przekręcił głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na mężczyznę za nim.  
\- Kochanie, ale naprawdę nie masz o co – gorliwie zapewniał, chcąc już zakończyć ten temat – Pojawiły się problemy w pracy, ale już jest ok. Wiem, że byłem dzisiaj trochę nerwowy i bardzo cię za to przepraszam – pocałował skroń męża – Obiecuję, nigdy więcej to się nie powtórzy.  
\- Harry, ale obiecujesz, że nic się nie dzieje. Obiecujesz, że wszystko jest w porządku? – odszukał zielone spojrzenie, chcąc wychwycić każdą reakcję kędzierzawego. Musiał mieć pewność, że ten go nie oszukuje.  
\- Obiecuję.  
Louis jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w tęczówki męża, jednak gdy nic z nich nie wyczytał, skinął głową i ponownie wygodnie ułożył się na piersi mężczyzny. Poczuł jak dłonie Harry’ego przesuwają się z brzucha na jego uda, ściskając je i lekko masując, niby przypadkiem zahaczając o powoli twardniejącego penisa.  
\- Skoro ten temat mamy zamknięty, to może teraz się trochę rozerwiemy? – wymruczał do ucha Louisa, lekko je przygryzając, nim zaczął obcałowywać szyję i kark małżonka. Szatyn odchylił, głowę, kładąc ją na ramieniu Styles, tym samym dając mu lepszy dostęp. Z wąskich warg wyrwał się cichy jęk, podczas gdy pulchne usta zostawiały po sobie niewielki znak pod uchem.  
*****  
Nerwowo krążył po domu, co chwilę podchodząc do okna w kuchni, skąd był widok na podjazd. W dłoni mocno trzymał swój telefon, ciągle na niego zerkając. Dochodziło 01.00, Connor już dawno spał w swoim pokoju, jednak Louis nie potrafił. Harry’ego ciągle nie było w domu, nie obierał, nie odzwaniał, nie wysłał nawet głupiego smsa z wiadomością, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
Wiedział, że powinien iść spać, musiał dużo odpoczywać, ale nie był wstanie. Nie, kiedy nie wiedział co robi, ani gdzie jest jego mąż.  
Po tym ferelnym dniu i ich rozmowie w wannie, wszystko wróciło do starego porządku. Harry ponownie był sobą, a przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie. Skończyły się dziwne telefony i spotkania. Skończył się gniew i nieprzyjemny ton. Niestety nie trwało to długo. Od tamtego dnia minął zaledwie tydzień. Rano wydawało się, że wszystko jest normalnie. Harry zjadł z nim i Connorem śniadania, po czym całując czoło chłopca i usta męża wyszedł do pracy. Problem polegał na tym, że do tej pory nie wrócił. Louis nie wiedział dlaczego i to go najbardziej przerażało. Bał się, że coś się mogło stać. Przecież gdyby wszystko było w porządku, wróciłby na czas do domu, bądź przynajmniej poinformował, że będzie później. Gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło, Harry odebrałby telefon.  
Odblokował komórkę i ponownie wybrał numer swojego męża, sam już nie wiedział, który to był raz. Przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha i mając nadzieję, że tym razem usłysz po drugiej stronie głos ukochanego.  
Czuł jak łzy złości i irytacji cisną się do jego oczu. Z każdą kolejną sekundą był coraz bardziej przerażony.  
Kiedy w oknie pojawiły się światła samochodowych reflektorów i usłyszał jak na podjeździe zatrzymuje się pojazd, poczuł jak ogromny ciężar opada z jego serca, żołądek się rozwiązuje, a przed jego całe ciało przepływa ulga. Wypadł z domu, zaskakując tym kędzierzawego, który właśnie wysiadł z samochodu. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i zdenerwowanego. Jego włosy były potargane, a koszula pomięta.  
\- Lou?  
\- Gdzieś ty był? – nagle ulga zniknęła, zastąpiona przez wściekłość.  
\- Kochanie, czemu nie śpisz? – zignorował pytanie męża, nie chcąc mu się tłumaczyć.  
\- Dlaczego nie śpię? Czy ty sobie, kurwa, żartujesz? – pchnął Stylesa, który nie przygotowany na to lekko zatoczył się do tyłu.  
\- Lou, proszę nie denerwuj się – chwycił nadgarstki mniejszego, nie pozwalając mu po raz kolejny się pchnąć do tyłu.  
\- Nie denerwuj? Teraz mi to mówisz? Po tym, jak przez ostatnie godziny umierałem ze strachu, że coś ci się stało? – łzy płynęły po jego policzkach, znikając w podkoszulku kędzierzawego, który miał na sobie.  
\- Przepraszam – próbował objąć szatyn, jednak kiedy ten zaczął się wyrywać, odpuścił – Wiem, że powinienem zadzwonić, ale zapomniałem telefonu w warsztacie. Obiecuję, że więcej to się nie powtórzy – wyciągnął rękę, ostrożnie sięgając po dłoń ukochanego, zastanawiając się, jak ten zareaguje. Kiedy jej nie wyrwał, Harry uznał to za dobry znak.  
\- Gdzie byłeś?  
\- Musiałem coś załatwić.  
\- I tyle to trwało, że wróciłeś o 01.00?  
\- Wiem, że jestem bardzo późno – tym razem udało mu się objąć mniejszego – Lou, to chodzi o pracę. Trochę to skomplikowane.  
\- Znowu problemy? – zmarszczył nos, czując od Harry’ego dym papierosowy, alkohol i obce perfumy. Jego serce ścisnęło się z bólu, kiedy w głowie ukazywały się nienajlepsze scenariusze. Gdzie był jego mąż? Z kim? I co robili? Łzy na nowo kłuły go w oczy. Nie chciał jednak tego pokazywać kędzierzawemu, więc ukrył twarz w jego koszuli.  
\- Nic, czym powinieneś się martwić – pocałował głowę Louisa, po czym wziął go na ręce. Zaskoczony szatyn wydał z siebie pisk.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Czas spać, kochanie – cmoknął nos męża, kierując się do domu.  
*****  
To był dopiero początek zmartwień Louisa. Jak się okazał Harry coraz częściej wychodził wieczorami, czasem znikał na cały dzień i zawsze wracał późno w nocy. Co prawda tym razem pamiętał, aby informować szatyna, by ten nie musiał się martwić, jednak niewiele to dawało.  
O ile wiedział, że z jego mężem wszystko w porządku, tak niestety nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest, z kim i co robi. A na tym najbardziej zależało Louisowi, ponieważ za każdym razem jak kędzierzawy wracał do domu mógł u niego wyczuć papierosy, obce perfumy i czasami alkohol.  
Louis nie raz zamykał się w łazience, cicho szlochając. Był przerażony i zagubiony. Nie wiedział co się dookoła niego dzieje. Harry ewidentnie coś ukrywał i nie mówił swojemu małżonkowi. Kłamał mu prosto w oczy, że nic się nie dzieje, kiedy Louis dobrze wiedział, że tak nie jest.  
Właśnie dlatego nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że podejrzewał męża o zdradę. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, a jego serce niemiłosiernie bolało za każdym razem, kiedy o tym myślał. Mimo to, jego zdaniem wszystko na to wskazywało. Nie miał pojęcia jak dalej potoczy się jego życie. Czy Harry dalej będzie go zdradzał? Może się opamięta i zostawi kochanka lub kochankę? A może, postanowi odejść od Louisa? Co on wtedy zrobi? Co będzie z dziećmi?  
Myślał, że Harry go kocha. Ba, kędzierzawy codziennie mu to mówił. Czyżby kłamał? A jeśli mówił prawdę, to dlaczego go zdradza?  
Miał dość, nie mógł dłużej tego w sobie dusić. Nie mógł sam sobie z tym poradzić. Potrzebował z kimś porozmawiać, a tym kimś miał być jego najlepszy przyjaciel – Zayn.  
Siedział na kanapie, w ciepłych ramionach Malika, przyglądając się Connorowi, który układał klocki na dywanie. Mulat uspokajająco głaskał go po plecach, szepcząc słowa otuchy. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Louis chciał, aby do niego przyjechał, a kiedy ten otworzył mu drzwi przeraził się. Szatyn wyglądał okropnie. Ciemne wory pod podpuchniętymi i zaczerwienionymi oczami, a lekko przetłuszczone włosy były w nieładzie. Wyglądał mizernie i bardzo blado. Bał się, że zaraz zasłabnie, dlatego pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił było wzięcie przyjaciela w ramiona. Tan od razu zaczął szlochać w jego koszulkę. Spanikowany i przestraszony od razu odtransportował ich na kanapę do salonu, gdzie cierpliwie czekał, aż szatyn się uspokoi.  
\- On mnie zdradza – powiedział cicho. Odsunął się od przyjaciela, ocierając z policzków resztę łez i lekko pociągając nosem.  
\- Co? – nie był pewny czy dobrze usłyszał.  
\- Harry mnie zdradza. Ma kogoś na boku – wiedział ból w niebieskich tęczówkach Louisa i wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie żartuje.  
\- Lou, jesteś pewien? – owszem jego znajomość z kędzierzawym nie zaczęła się zbyt dobrze. Zresztą wciąż nie należał on do jego najlepszych kumpli i znał wiele wad Harry’ego. Naprawdę miał wiele złego do powiedzenia o nim, jednak wiedział, że ten nigdy nie zdradziłby Louisa. On nie wiedział świata po za swoim mężem.  
\- Coraz częściej gdzieś wychodzi, wraca późno śmierdząc obcymi perfumami. Jak mam to rozumieć?  
\- Może spotykał się ze znajomymi – zaproponował. Nie wiedział jak można rozumieć zachowanie kędzierzawego, ale jednego był pewny, to nie możliwe by miał kogoś innego.  
\- Zayn, sam nie wierzysz w to co mówisz.  
\- Louis, na pewno jest jakieś inne wyjaśnienie – naprawdę chciał go przekonać, że Harry go nie zdradza.  
\- Jakie?  
\- Może porozmawiaj z Harrym?  
\- Nie jestem pewny, czy tego chcę. Znaczy, jaką mam pewność, że mnie nie okłamie. Bądź powie prawdę, przyzna się do kogoś na boku i każe się wynosić? Gdzie ja wtedy pójdę, co zrobię? – szatyn zaczynał panikować.  
\- Louis – ujął twarz przyjaciela, zmuszając go tym, by spojrzał w jego oczy – Posłuchaj mnie. Harry cię nie zdradza. A jeśli jednak tak by się stało, to jest dupkiem nie wartym ciebie. I nie martw się, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.  
\- Dziękuję Zayn – próbował się uśmiechnąć, jednak słabo mu to wyszło. Mulat objął szatyna, pozwalając, aby ten się w niego wtulił.  
W takiej pozycji zastał ich Harry, kiedy 10 minut później wrócił do domu. Nie był zadowolony z tego co widzi.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – stał w wejściu z założonymi rękoma i zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Harry? – Louis był zaskoczony widokiem męża. Zwłaszcza, że jeszcze przez półtorej godziny powinien być w pracy. Odsunął się od przyjaciela.  
\- Louis? – cała złość z niego wyparował, kiedy zobaczył twarz ukochanego. Od razu znalazł się przy jego boku, zgarniając go w swoje objęcia – Kochanie, co się stało?  
\- Nic.  
\- Widzę przecież – nie znosił obserwować swojego męża w takim stanie. Wolał widzieć jego uśmiech i błyszczące oczy, a nie łzy i smutek.  
\- Harry, naprawdę wszystko w porządku. To hormony – skłamał, mając nadzieję, że to go uratuje od dalszych pytań.  
\- Tata – Connor, który dopiero teraz zauważył obecność ojca, również pomógł szatynowi, odwrócić uwagę.  
\- Cześć kolego – posadził chłopca na kolanach i pocałował w policzek.  
\- Jesteśmy! – po domu rozniósł się głos przybyłych gości, a chwilę później w salonie pojawił się Liam i Niall – Cześć Lou.  
Przywitał się, posyłając im uśmiechy. Nie spodziewał się wizyty chłopaków, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Najbardziej był jednak zaskoczony, kiedy Niall podszedł do Zayna, siadając obok i objął mulata, całując go w policzek. Na twarzy Malika pojawił się uśmiech, a w oczach pojawiła się czułość, kiedy spojrzał na Irlandczyka. Wiedział, że będzie musiał ponownie porozmawiać z przyjacielem na temat niego i Horana.  
\- Harry – Liam zwrócił na siebie uwagę kędzierzawego. Ten tylko skinął mu głową.  
\- Musimy coś omówić, zaraz wracamy – cmoknął Louisa w skroń i wstając posadził Connora, na swoim miejscu. Blondyn również odsunął się od boku mulata i chwile później, całą trójką opuścili salon.  
Louis obserwował smutnym wzrokiem, jak wychodzą, wiedząc, że ciągle coś przed nim ukrywają. Przytulił do siebie synka, który wdrapał się na jego kolana i próbował sobie wmówić, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
*****  
\- I co ci powiedział? – wyszli na ganek, aby mieć pewność, że Louis i Zayn ich nie usłyszą. Harry oprał się o dom i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Wiedział, że jak szatyn poczuje to nie będzie zadowolony. Jednak potrzebował tego w tej chwili. Lou wiele lat próbował go namówić, aby rzucił to gówno, jednak ostatecznie przestał palić, kiedy dowiedział się o pierwszej ciąży szatyna. Mimo to wrócił do nałogu, potrzebował tego. Dym drażniący jego gardło i wypełniający płuca, pozwalał mu chociaż trochę się uspokoić.  
\- To nikt z naszych – Liam stanął naprzeciwko kędzierzawego, opierając się o barierkę.  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Tak, ale… - sięgnął do kieszeni, skąd wyjął złożoną kartkę i podał ją przyjacielowi – Właśnie się dowiedziałem.  
Styles wyrwał mu to z ręki, szybko rozkładając i czytając to co się tam znajdowało. Z każdym kolejnym słowem jego wargi coraz mocniej się zaciskały, a brwi tworzyły jedną linię.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – wycedził, próbując głęboko oddychać, aby się uspokoić.  
\- Jeszcze nie, ale się dowiem.  
\- W porządku. Musimy się z tym uporać i upewnić, że Louis o niczym się nie dowie.  
\- Nie martw się, poradzimy sobie – po raz pierwszy od wyjścia na zewnątrz odezwał się Niall. Zbliżył się do przyjaciela, kładąc dłoń na barku i lekko go ściskając, by zapewnić go, że co by się nie działo jest przy nim.


	5. Rozdział 4

Opadł na siedzenie kierowcy, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i oparł głowę o kierownicę. Czuł, jak w końcu jego bariery nie wytrzymują i opadają. Po policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy, a z ust wydostał się szloch.  
Przez ostatnie 30 minut, powstrzymywał się od tego. Uśmiechał się fałszywie, sprawiając wrażenie osoby, której nie przeszkadza, że jej męża nie ma podczas wizyty kontrolnej u ginekologa. Nie rozumiał jak to się mogło stać? Dlaczego Harry nie przyjechał? Przecież wiedział o tej wizycie. Zresztą był nią bardzo podekscytowany, bo to właśnie dzisiaj mieli dowiedzieć się, jaka jest płeć ich dziecka. Jak mógł się nie pojawić? Czy coś, a może ktoś inny był ważniejszy od jego dziecka?  
Teraz w końcu był sam i mógł pozwolić, aby tak długo wstrzymywane łzy popłynęły. No prawie sam…  
\- Mamusiu? – Connor siedział z tyłu, zapięty w swoim foteliku i ze zmartwieniem spoglądał na Louisa.  
Słysząc głos synka, otarł łzy i przybierając fałszywy uśmiech, odwrócił się w kierunku malca.  
\- Jest dobrze, kochanie – duże niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z niepokojem – Masz ochotę na lody?  
\- Tak – od razy na ustach malucha pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Lody! – pisnął szczęśliwie.  
\- W takim razie jedziemy – wyprostował się na swoim fotelu i odpalił samochód  
*****  
To był długi i ciężki dzień dla Louisa. Obudził się, a Harry’ego nie było obok. Wizyta u lekarza, o której zapomniał jego mąż. Lody z Connorem, które skończyły się tym, że większość z nich wylądowała na koszulce malucha, a później jeszcze musiał jechać na zakupy. Był zmęczony i obolały. Dlatego z ogromną ulgą przyjął fakt, że dotarł do domu.  
Wypiął syna z fotelika i wziął go na ręce.  
\- W końcu będziemy mogli cię umyć i przebrać, moje brudne, śliczne dziecko – zagruchał do chłopca, wyciskając pocałunek na jego policzku. Następnie odstawił go na ziemię i kazał grzecznie czekać, podczas gdy sam skierował się do bagażnika skąd wyjął zakupy.  
W jednej dłoni niósł torbę, podczas gdy druga podał Connorowi i razem udali się do domu. Otworzył drzwi, przepuszczając w nich malca, po czym wszedł po nim. Drzwi jeszcze nie zdążyły się zamknąć, kiedy w holu pojawił się Harry. Na jego twarzy widoczna była ulga. W pierwszej chwili szatyn był zaskoczony obecnością męża, dopóki nie zorientował się, że dochodziła siedemnasta i kędzierzawy jakiś czas temu skończył prace.  
\- Louis, gdzie byłeś? Dlaczego nie obierałeś? – podszedł do ukochanego – I dlaczego dźwigasz? – zwrócił mu uwagę. Zabrał z jego rąk torbę, z czym mniejszy w ogóle się nie kłócił. Zamiast tego wziął Connora na ręce i gdy tylko kędzierzawy zniknął w kuchni, z zakupami, ruszył na górę. Od razu udał się do łazienki, gdzie zaczął przygotowywać kąpiel dla malca. Podczas gdy wanna była zapełniana, szatyn ściągnął jego brudne ubrania i wrzucił do kosza na pranie.  
\- Czas cię wyczyścić – pocałował policzek syna, nim zanurzył go w ciepłej wodzie.  
\- Bąbelki – pisnął szczęśliwie, zbierając w malutkie dłonie pianę.  
\- Wiem, że kochasz bąbelki – skinął, podając chłopcu plastikowy statek, którym uwielbiał się bawić podczas kąpieli w wannie. Przez kolejne 20 minut bawił się z Connorem, pilnując, aby jak najmniej wody wydostało się na kafelki. Wyciągnął dwulatka z wanny, wycierając i zakładając mu czyste ubrania. Szybko jeszcze uprzątnął łazienkę, nim wyszli z pomieszczenia.  
Posadził Connora w salonie, który od razu skierował się do swojej skrzyni z zabawkami, nim sam przeniósł się do kuchni, gdzie znajdował się Harry. W całym pomieszczeniu unosiły się cudowne zapachy i dopiero teraz Louis poczuł jak bardzo był głodny.  
\- Przygotowuję tacos na kolację, - odwrócił się głowę, spoglądając na męża - ostatnio wspominałeś, że masz ochotę.  
Szatyn jedynie skinął głową, nim sięgnął po czajnik zapełniając go woda.  
\- To powiesz mi, gdzie byłeś? – około 5 minut później, kiedy mięso było już prawie usmażone, a sos i warzywa leżały przygotowane, wszedł do salonu, gdzie znajdował się szatyn i ich syn.  
\- Ty mi nie mówisz gdzie się szlajasz – mruknął, podnosząc się z kanapy i kierując do kuchni. Nie chciał, aby Connor był świadkiem ich kłótni, która była nieunikniona.  
\- Louis – podążył za niebieskookim, nie rozumiejąc czemu się tak złości – To co innego, martwiłem się.  
\- A myślisz, że ja się nie martwię? – syknął, odkładając na stolik zbyt mocno kubek, z którego wylała się herbata.  
\- Louis, tu nie chodziło tylko o ciebie. Również o Connora i nasze drugie maleństwo.  
\- No właśnie – odwrócił się gwałtownie w kierunku mężczyzny, posyłając mu wściekłe spojrzenie – Nasze drugie dziecko! Przypomnij mi, jaki dzisiaj jest dzień?  
\- Co? – zmarszczył brwi, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza jego mąż.  
\- Jaki dzisiaj jest dzień?  
\- Środa, 13 lipca – odpowiedział i wtedy nagle doznał olśnienia – Ooo… - jego oczy szerzej się otworzyły, a usta poruszały, jakby coś chciał powiedzieć, jednak nic z nich nie wychodziło. Miał ochotę sobie przywalić. Było mu wstyd i czuł się winny. Jak mógł zapomnieć?  
\- No właśnie – objął się rękoma, jakby próbował się ochronić przed bólem, który teraz był widoczny w jego oczach – Jak mogłeś Harry?  
\- Lou, przepraszam – miał ochotę płakać. Jak mógł zapomnieć o wizycie u lekarza? Jak?  
\- Przepraszam – prychnął – Co mi po tym? Obiecałeś, że będziesz. Mało tego, nie mogłeś się doczekać tej wizyty. Wiesz jak ja się czułem, kiedy czekałem, aż się pojawisz, ale cię nie było? Lekarka była zaskoczona twoją nieobecnością, a ja udawałem, że wcale mi to nie przeszkadza.  
\- Naprawdę mi przykro. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak okropnie się czuję. Mam ochotę sobie przywalić, za to, że zapomniałem. Nie powinienem do tego dopuścić – próbował przeprosić i udobruchać męża.  
\- Masz rację, nie powinieneś.  
\- Lou…  
\- Starczy – uniósł dłoń, tym samym dając mu znać, aby zamilkł. Drugą włożył do kieszeni w spodniach, skąd wyjął czarnobiałe zdjęcie – Gratuluję tato – położył je na stole – Będziesz miał syna – wyminą mężczyznę, opuszczając kuchnię.  
Harry sięgnął po małe zdjęcie przyglądając mu się z mocno bijącym sercem. Syn. Będzie miał kolejnego syna. W tym momencie władały nim dwie różne emocje. Z jednej strony był szczęśliwy, po raz kolejny zostanie ojcem małego chłopca. Z drugiej było mu wstyd i nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że zapomniał o wizycie, czym zasmucił Louisa. Nic nie powinno być ważniejsze od niego i ich dzieci.  
*****  
Przez kolejne dni Harry starał się odpokutować to, że zapomniał o wizycie u lekarza, jak tylko się dało. Kupował szatynowi kwiaty i prezenty. Przygotowywał im posiłki, za każdym razem, gdy był w domu. Bawił się z synem i starał się jak najwięcej czasu spędzać z małżonkiem. Niestety słabo mu to wychodziło. Nawet jeśli starał się jak najwięcej czasu spędzać z rodziną, ciągle przez większość dnia nie było go w domu, przez co Louis coraz częściej urządzał awantury. Czuł, że oddalają się od siebie. Chciał to naprawić, ale nie wiedział jak. Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć mężowi prawdy, to by całkiem zniszczyło jego związek. Louis odszedłby od niego, zabierając ze sobą dzieci. Nie mógł stracić swojej rodziny.  
*****  
Louis powinien już być przyzwyczajony, że ostatnio osoby z jego otoczenia dziwnie się zachowują, jednak nie był. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Niall przyjechał do niego i nie miał zamiaru wychodzić, chociaż tak naprawdę nie robił nic konkretnego. Oglądał telewizję, bawił się z Connorem i opróżniał ich lodówkę. Louis nie czuł się przez to zdenerwowany, lubił Niall i cieszył się, że ma jakieś towarzystwo po za synem. Po prostu to było dla niego dziwne.  
Wszedł do salonu, w dłoniach niosąc dwa kubki z herbatą. Jeden z nich podał blondynowi, który siedział na kanapie, wpatrzony w ekran telewizora.  
\- Dzięki Lou, ale nie musiałeś – z wdzięcznością przyjął gorący napój.  
\- Daj spokój, to nic takiego – zajął miejsce obok przyjaciela.  
\- Powinieneś siedzieć i odpoczywać.  
\- Ni, uwierz mi, gdybym się nie czuł na siłach, to bym odpoczął – zapewnił Irlandczyka, nie chcąc, aby ten się o niego martwił.  
\- Tak, a później Harry będzie miał pretensje, że cały czas byłeś na nogach.  
\- Czy Harry kazał Ci mnie pilnować? – zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobała mu się taka opcja. Jednak to wyjaśniałoby obecność blondyna. Nie chciał, aby Harry załatwiał mu opiekunki. Zresztą, po co miałby to robić?  
\- Co? Nie! – zaprzeczył, jednak zdaniem szatyna było w tym coś podejrzanego. Czuł, że nie mówił prawdy. Mimo to wiedział, że blondyn nie będzie chciał o tym mówić, więc postanowił nie ciągnąć tematu, jedynie skinął głową.  
Horan ponownie wciągnął się w oglądanie jakiegoś reality-show. Louis w tym czasie wiercił się na swoim miejscu, bijąc z myślami. Chciał porozmawiać z blondynem, chciał dostać szczerej odpowiedzi na nurtujący go problem. Jednak, czy ją uzyska? Może i byli przyjaciółmi, jednak Niall i Harry znali się o wiele dłużej.  
Przygryzł wargę, niepewnie zerkając na Nialla. Postanowił zaryzykować.  
\- Niall? – zaczął niepewnie.  
\- Hmm? – nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora, dał znać, że słucha.  
\- Mam pytanie…  
\- W porządku – wzruszył ramionami, ciągle nie spoglądając na przyjaciela.  
\- Tylko, błagam cię, bądź ze mną szczery.  
\- Tak, ja i Zayn jesteśmy razem – wypalił. Te słowa zaskoczyły szatyna, chwilowo wytrącając go z tego co chciał powiedzieć. Wiedział, że będzie musiał pogadać z Malikiem, jednak w tym momencie musi skupić się na czymś innym.  
\- Ooo, ok. Cieszę się, ale nie o to mi chodziło. Chodzi o Harry’ego – w końcu Niall spojrzał w jego kierunku szatyna. Był zaskoczony, nie wiedząc o co chodzi Louisowi.  
\- Um…ok.  
\- Czy… - czuł jak jego serce mocno wali. Z jednej strony chciał znać prawdę, ale z drugiej bał się tego co może usłyszeć – Czy Harry mnie zdradza?  
Gdyby blondyn wiedział, co padnie z ust Louisa, poczekałby z napiciem się herbaty. Niestety nie zrobił tego i skończyło się tym, że zakrztusił się ciepłym napojem. Szatyn, odrobinę przestraszony, zaczął klepać przyjaciela po plecach. Irlandczyk był czerwony na twarzy, a po policzkach spływały łzy.  
Dopiero, kiedy się uspokoił, Louis powtórzył swoje pytanie.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast.  
\- Ni, błagam nie kłam.  
\- Lou, nie kłamię! – chciał przekonać ciężarnego, że mówi prawdę - Boże nie wiem skąd taki pomysł przyszedł Ci do głowy. Musisz mi uwierzyć, że Harry cię kocha i nigdy, powtarzam nigdy – powtórzył z naciskiem – nie zdradziłby cię. Jasne?  
\- Tak, w porządku – mruknął. Sam nie wiedział co myśleć. Niall wydawał się być szczery i powinien mu wierzyć, ale było coś, co mu nie pozwalało. Mimo wszystko coś ukrywał z Harrym i Liamem. Z niewielkim trudem podniósł się z kanapy i skierował do wyjścia.  
\- Lou? – zmartwienie było dosłyszalne w głosie blondyna.  
\- Czas na obiad – powiedział cicho, nim całkiem opuścił salon.  
*****  
Siedzieli w trójkę, w warsztacie, omawiając plany na najbliższe dni. Musieli być jak najlepiej przygotowani, aby mieć jak największą pewność, że wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli. To od tego zależało, jak szybko znikną problemy Harry’ego, a niebezpieczeństwo wiszące nad jego rodziną zniknie.  
\- Harry – od rozmowy z Louisem, Niall bił się z myślami. Czuł, że powinien porozmawiać z przyjacielem, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał mu mówić, że szatyn podejrzewa go o zdradę – Może zostawiłbyś to mi i Liamowi?  
\- Co, dlaczego? – blondyn dobrze wiedział, jak zależało mu, aby mieć kontrolę nad tym wszystkim.  
\- Mógłbyś więcej czasu spędzić z rodziną – wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.  
\- Niall, co ty pieprzysz? – zachowanie przyjaciela wkurzało go – Dobrze wiesz, że chcę mieć pewność, że nic nie się nie spieprzy. Dobrze wiesz, że tu też chodzi o Lou i dzieciaki.  
\- Louis coś podejrzewa! – wypalił.  
\- Co?  
\- Louis widzi, że coś jest nie tak. On nie jest głupi Harry. Wiem, że chcesz go chronić, wiem, że wszystko co robisz to głównie z myślą o twojej rodzinie, jednak w ten sposób sprawisz, że Lou w końcu odejdzie.  
\- Kurwa, wiem! – uderzył pięścią w stół, na którym leżały narzędzia. Był zły, bo wiedział, że jego przyjaciel ma rację – Wiem, Niall – powtórzył ciszej.


	6. Rozdział 5

Wszedł do garażu, który bardziej był wykorzystywany, jako składzik na narzędzia, rowery i meble ogrodowe niż do przechowywania samochodów. Zapalił żarówkę, wiszącą na środku pomieszczenia i dawała nikłe światło. Dotarł do niego nieprzyjemny zapach kurzu i wilgoci. Zanotował, aby powiedzieć o tym Harry’emu i poprosić, by sprawdził czy gdzieś nie zalęgł się jakiś grzyb.   
Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, żałując, że nie uprzątnął tutaj, kiedy mógł. Teraz nie miał możliwości, aby się tym zająć. Ciąża mu to uniemożliwiała. Wiedział, że czeka go ciężka przeprawa przez te wszystkie „graty”. Musiał znaleźć mały, dmuchany basen i elektryczną pompkę. Od kilku dni były ogromne upały i chciał postawić synowi basen w ogrodzie, aby mógł się w nim trochę schłodzić i pobawić. Nie raz mówił o tym kędzierzawemu, chcąc, aby to przygotował, jednak ten nie miał czasu, wracał późno lub zapominał. Miał dość i właśnie dlatego postanowił sam się tym zająć.   
Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, próbując znaleźć wzrokiem pudło, w którym będzie basen i pompka. Rok temu Harry to chował i szatyn nie miał pojęcia, gdzie zostało ukryte. Dobrze, że stół i krzesła już dawno zostało wyniesione, w innym wypadku Louis miałby problem z poruszaniem się po garażu. Podniósł ogrodowe narzędzia, leżące na podłodze i odłożył je, opierając o kawałek wolnej ściany. Przesunął rowery, chcąc dostać się dalej. Jego dłonie były brudne od kurzy, który dostał się również do jego nosa, przez co chciało mu się kichać.  
\- Mamo! – głośny krzyk dotarł do niego, a chwilę później dołączyło szczekanie. Nie musiał długo czekać, jak przez otwarte drzwi wbiegł Connor, a zaraz za nim szczeniak goldena retrivera – Fluffy.  
Chodź w tym momencie Louis uwielbiał psiaka i nie oddałby go, był wściekły gdy jego mąż tydzień wcześniej przyniósł psa do domu. Miała to być rekompensata dla Connora, za to, że ostatnio nie ma dla niego zbyt dużo czasu. Było wiadomo, że Styles tego nie przemyślał. Przecież coraz mniej jest w domu, a Louis, będąc w 5 miesiącu ciąży, musi sam zajmować się dwuletnim synem i teraz jeszcze szczeniakiem. Żądał od Harry’ego by zwrócił psa, jednak odmówił, a chwilę później do salonu wpadł ich syn i dostrzegł zwierzę. Jego oczy zaczęły mocno błyszczeć, a na twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i było za późno. Nie mógł tego zrobić swojemu dziecku.   
\- Mamusiu, basen? – dwulatek rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając basenu, a Fluffy biegał dookoła niego, wesoło merdając ogonem.   
\- Szukam kochanie. Idź do ogrodu, tutaj jest brudno.   
Maluch skinął głową i wybiegł z garażu razem ze szczeniakiem. Przesuną jeszcze kilka gratów, które już dawno powinni wyrzucić, aż znalazł to czego szukał, pod starą ławką w rogu pomieszczenia. Wyciągnął pudło i z zadowoleniem ruszył do ogrodu.  
*****  
Basen nadmuchany i napełniony wodą, stał już w ogrodzie. Louis przygotował także dla siebie wygodny fotel ogrodowy i niewielki stolik, na którym leżał laptop i dzbanek lemoniady ze szklankami. Postanowił w końcu zrobić porządek ze zdjęciami z ich majówki. Spędzili ją razem z przyjaciółmi w domu nad jeziorem, który należał do rodziców Harry’ego. Chciał wybrać te najlepsze, aby później wywołać i włożyć do albumu. Najpierw jednak musiał odnaleźć pendrive, na którym znajdował się folder z tymi zdjęciami. Zayn, który był ich autorem, zgrał je dla nich na pendrive. Jednak to Harry go chował, więc Louis nie miał pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się ów przedmiot.   
\- Mamusiu! – Connor siedział na dole schodów, kiedy Louis wspinał się po nich, aby kontynuować szukanie zdjęć. Wcześniej robił to w salonie, gdzie w jednej z szafek komody trzymali takie rzeczy, jednak tam nie znalazł tego co chciał.   
\- Zaraz, kochanie – chwycił się poręczy, lekko odwracając i spojrzał z góry na syna – Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę, zaraz pójdziemy się kąpać.  
Malec skinął główką, jednak dalej siedział pod schodami czekając, aż jego mamusia wróci. Fluffy położył się obok niego i zaczął lizać jego stopy, czym wywoływał głośny chichot chłopca.   
Wszedł do sypialni i od razu skierował się do szafki nocnej, która należała do kędzierzawego. Otworzył szufladę i zaczął się przez nią przekopywać. Ładowarka, lubrykant, prezerwatywy, chusteczki, notatnik i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy znajdowało się wewnątrz. No cóż, Harry nie bardzo przejmował się bałaganem, jaki tam panował, a Louis zastanawiał się, jakim cudem to wszystko się tam mieści. W końcu na samym dnie, z tyłu odnalazł to czego szukał. Z zadowoleniem schował resztę rzeczy do szuflady i wrócił do Connora.   
Maluch szczęśliwy, chlapał się w basenie. Fluffy biegał naokoło szczekając i próbował dostać się do swojego przyjaciela, a Louis wygodnie ułożył się na fotelu i przysunął do siebie stolik z laptopem. Uruchomił sprzęt i chwilę później podłączył do niego pendriva. Otworzył jego zawartość, spodziewając się znaleźć zdjęcia, więc był zaskoczony, kiedy jego oczom pokazało się pełno przeróżnych folderów. Każdy z nich był podpisany jakimś nazwiskiem, Wpatrywał się w to z niepokojem, nie wiedział czemu, ale miał dziwne przeczucia. Opanowało go wrażenie, że to nic dobrego.   
Jego lęk tylko się nasilił, kiedy jeden z folderów miał nazwę „South”. Czy to możliwe, aby chodziło o tego biznesmena, który został zamordowany? Czy jego mąż miał z tym coś wspólnego? Jeśli tak to co konkretnie? Jak bardzo jest w to zamieszany?  
Przewijał dalej, dopóki nie zatrzymał się na folderze, przy którym widniał jego nazwisko „Tomlinson”. Jego serce zaczęło mocniej bić, a żołądek związał się w supeł. Dlaczego jego nazwisko tu było i co miał wspólnego z Southem i resztą osób? Było mu niedobrze, czuł się lekko roztrzęsiony tym wszystkim, a w głowie panował mętlik, którego nie umiał okiełznać.  
Chwilę wahał się, nim nacisnął na ten folder i w niego wszedł. Jego oczom ukazały się zdjęcia jego ojca, jak i jego samego, a także różne informacje na ich temat. Szybko zamknął klapkę laptopa, czując, że jest bliski zwymiotowania, a od natłoku niejasnych informacji zaczyna boleć go głowa. W miarę szybko podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył do łazienki, gdzie opadł na zimne kafelki, opróżniając swój żołądek. Jego ciałem wstrząsały torsje, gardło piekło, a po policzkach spływały łzy.   
Po tym jak się uspokoił, spuścił wodę i ostrożnie się podniósł. Na chwiejnych nogach podszedł do umywalki, opierając na blacie dłonie i dając sobie chwilę.  
\- Mamusiu? – przestraszony Connor stał w wejściu, a duże niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z niepewnością.  
\- Wszystko jest dobrze, kochanie – posłał mu słaby uśmiech – Mamusia, zaraz przyjdzie.  
Maluch mimo to nie ruszył się z miejsca, tylko ciągle wpatrywał się w Louisa. Szatyn westchnął ciężko, sięgając po szczoteczkę. Szybko umył zęby i wyszedł z łazienki, po drodze zgarniając Connora i zapewniając go, że wszystko jest w porządku. Szkoda tylko, że to nie była prawda.   
*****  
Z każdym kolejnym dniem Louis miał coraz bardziej dość tej niepewności, niewiedzy. W jego głowie było pełno pytań, a zero odpowiedzi. Czuł się jakby w ogóle nie znał własnego męża. Męczył się, co nie było dobre ani dla niego, a tym bardziej dla małej istotki, którą nosił pod sercem. Niewiedza, która go otaczała zajmowała większość jego myśli i utrudniała skupienie na czymś innym. Właśnie dlatego postanowił, że czas z tym skończyć i uznał, że jeśli chce poznać prawdę musi śledzić Harry’ego. Oczywiście mógłby wypytać go o wszystko, ale zapewne jakoś skrzętnie by się z tego wywinął, nie mówiąc prawdy. Jeśli Louis zobaczy to na własne oczy, Harry nie będzie mógł się wykręcić.   
Zostawił Connora i Fluffy z Zaynem. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel kończy pracę szybciej, pracę niż jego mąż. Postanowił to wykorzystać. Na szczęście mulat nie miał nic przeciwko, aby popilnować swojego chrześniaka i jego małego towarzysza. Oczywiście, Louis nie przyznał się co zamierza robić. Wiedział, że Malik będzie próbował wybić mu to z głowy, więc powiedział mu, że musi jechać na zakupy i ma jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Na szczęście przyjaciel nie dopytywał.   
Podrzucił malca do Zayn, całując syna na pożegnanie i dziękując przyjacielowi za pomoc, po czym jak najszybciej udał się do samochodu, którym pojechał w kierunku warsztatu Harry’ego. Jak na złość, natknął się na korki, których w żaden sposób nie udało mu się ominąć. Siedział w samochodzie, powoli przesuwając się do przodu, uderzając palcami po kierownicy czując jak rośnie w nim irytacja. Kiedy po prawie godzinie podjeżdżał pod warsztat Stylesa, był pewny, że się spóźnił i bał się, że kędzierzawy już pojechał. Dlatego odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Harry dopiero wyjeżdżał z placu, na którym znajdował się warsztat samochodowy. Podążał za nim, trzymając się na taką odległość, aby go nie zgubić, ale również, żeby kędzierzawy nie zauważył, że Louis za nim jedzie. Wtedy nic z tego by nie wyszło.   
Przez kilka pierwszych godzin nie dostrzegł niczego podejrzanego. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Harry pojechał na stację, zatankować samochód. Następnie skierował się na przedmieścia, gdzie zatrzymał się przed jednym z domów. W tym momencie czuł się odrobinę zaniepokojony. W jego głowie od razu pojawiła się myśl, że odwiedził swoją kochankę bądź kochanka. Jednak szybko się uspokoił, kiedy zauważył jak podchodzi do starszego, siwiejącego mężczyzny, który stał przy swoim samochodzie. Maska była podniesiona, co sugerowało, że coś jest nie tak. Harry zatrzymał się przy nim, wymieniając uścisk dłoni na powitanie, po czym sam zerknął pod maskę pojazdu. Tam spędził około godziny, nim wrócił do samochodu i pojechał dalej. Louis przez cały czas bacznie obserwował swojego męża. Widział jak rozmawia ze starszym mężczyzną, jak się z czegoś śmieją, żartują. Widział, jak co chwile poprawia włosy, aby ostatecznie związać je na czubku głowy. Widział, jak pracują jego mięśnie oraz jak marszczą się jego brwi, kiedy coś było nie tak. Szatyn był tym wszystkim zafascynowany. Przez ten cały bałagan, przez tak małą ilość czasu jaką ostatnio ze sobą spędzali, zapomniał jak wspaniały jest jego mąż. Czasami zastanawiał się, co takiego widział w nim Styles. Przecież mógł mieć każdego, kogo zechce, a wybrał zwykłego i niespecjalnie atrakcyjnego Louisa Tomlinsona.   
Kolejnym miejscem, w którym się zatrzymał była niewielka restauracja. Louis dobrze ją znał, ponieważ była jedną z jego ulubionych. Harry zabrał go tam na ich piątą randkę i od tamtej pory bardzo często ją odwiedzali. Zastanawiał się, po co kędzierzawy tam przyjechał, czy z kimś się tam spotkał? Czy to osoba, z którą zdradza Louisa?   
Nie musiał długo czekać na wyjaśnienia, ponieważ Styles zajął miejsce przy dużym oknie – więc Louis miał doskonały widok na swojego męża, a niedługo później dołączyła do niego Gemma – jego siostra. Widział jak rozmawiają i po ich minach mógł stwierdzić, że nie była to przyjemna pogawędka. Ich miny wyrażały powagę, a co jakiś czas, któryś z nich pokazywał swoją irytację. Miał wrażenie, że o coś się sprzeczają.   
W między czasie podszedł do nich kelner przyjmując zamówienie, aby 20 minut później podać dania. Louis poczuł jak zaczyna go ssać w żołądku, który wydaje z siebie ciche warknięcie. To mu uświadomiło, jak był głodny i sam powinien coś zjeść.  
Rozejrzał się po okolicy i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na małej piekarence po drugiej stronie ulicy. Jeszcze raz zerknął w kierunku restauracji, aby zerknąć na rodzeństwo i upewnić się, że ma czas, nim wysiadł z samochodu. Ostrożnie, aby Harry go nie dostrzegł pokonał drogę do piekarni. Na szczęście nie było tam kolejki, więc zaopatrzył się tam w dwie muffinki jagodowe i czekoladowego rogalika, oraz herbatę, po czym jak najszybciej wrócił do pojazdu. Zerknął w stronę restauracji, oddychając z ulgą, kiedy zauważył, że Gemma i Harry ciągle siedzą na swoich miejscach. Wiedział, że nie było go zaledwie 5 minut, mimo to lękał się, że w między czasie mogliby wyjść. Przez kolejne 30 minut siedział w samochodzie, zajadając się smacznymi wypiekami, które popijał swoja ukochaną herbatą. Zostało mu pół jagodowej muffinki, kiedy rodzeństwo Stylesa zaczęło się podnosić ze swoich miejsce i skierowało do wyjścia. Zatrzymali się na chodniku, przytulając na pożegnanie. Louis mógł zauważyć, jak dziewczyna szepcze coś do ucha kędzierzawemu, a jej uścisk dookoła brata wzmacnia się.   
O ile wcześniej było spokojnie, tak teraz w szatynie wzrastała niepewność i zdenerwowanie. Louis zauważył, że Harry kierował się do jednej z niebezpieczniejszych części miasta. Nie wiedział co tutaj robi, czego szuka, gdzie konkretnie się kierował? W jego głowie pojawiało się pełno pytań, które przeplatały się z czarnymi scenariuszami. Ogarniały jego umysł, sprawiając, że strach i panika w jego ciele narastała. W końcu zatrzymał się na poboczu, w dość nieciekawej ulicy. Poniszczone budynki, z których odpadał tynk. Co jakiś czas stały przepełnione kubły, a na chodnikach i jezdni również było pełno śmieci. Kilka metrów dalej w niewielkiej wnęce dostrzegł mężczyznę. Po ubraniach mógł stwierdzić, że był bezdomnym i nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się, że jest pijany. Po drugiej stronie ulicy znajdował się klub, o czym świadczył duży neonowy napis i powoli tworząca się kolejka.   
Powoli się ściemniało, więc zaczęły włączać się latarnie. Jednak nie wszystkie. Na całej ulicy było około 10 latarni, z czego tylko 4 się zaświeciły. Nie podobało się tutaj Louisowi i był ciekawy czego szuka tutaj jego małżonek.   
Harry wysiadł z samochodu, jednak nie wszedł do żadnego z budynków. Oparł się o drzwi, w dłoni trzymając paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Wyjął jednego, wsuwając do swoich ust i odpalają. Louis był niezadowolony tym widokiem. Harry dobrze wiedział, co szatyn myśli o jego nałogu, a mimo to do niego wrócił. Miał ochotę podejść do kędzierzawego, wyjmując mu truciznę z ust i powiedzieć co o tym myśli. Jednak wtedy by się ujawnił, a tego nie chciał. Dlatego też siedział w samochodzie, próbując się uspokoić i czekał na dalszy rozwój akcji.   
Kilka minut później przy Stylesie pojawił się Liam i Niall, co odrobinę zaskoczyło Louisa, bo dlaczego cała trójka się tutaj spotyka? W tym dziwnym, podejrzanym miejscu?  
Harry rzucił niedopałek na ziemię i przygniótł butem, nim całą trójką skierowali się do klubu. Kolejka od ich przyjazdu zdążyła się zrobić dość długa, mimo to oni nie stanęli na jej końcu. Zamiast tego od razu skierowali się do bramkarza, który bez słowa wpuścił ich do środka. Louis teraz rozważał trzy opcje. Pierwsza – czekać w samochodzie, aż wyjdą. Najbezpieczniejsza z nich, jednak w ten sposób Louis nie dowie się, czego Harry tutaj szuka. Druga – stanąć w kolejce i poczekać jak go wpuszczą. To jednak mogło trochę potrwać, zresztą nie miał zamiaru stać wśród podejrzanych mężczyzn i roznegliżowanych kobiet. Trzecia – spróbować przekupić bramkarza i wejść do środka. W ten sposób ma największe szanse, aby wiedzieć co robi jego mąż.   
Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów dla uspokojenia, nim wysiadł z samochodu. Na trzęsących się nogach podszedł do mężczyzny, który pilnował wejścia do klubu. Słyszał oburzone głosy ludzi, jednak nie przejmował się nimi. Miał swój cel i chciał go osiągnąć.   
Zatrzymał się przed wysoki, postawnym mężczyzną. Czarny podkoszulek napinał się na jego mięśniach. Krótko przystrzyżony z krzaczastymi brwiami, które schodziły się w jedną, gdy spoglądał na szatyna. Ciemne oczy z irytacją wpatrywały się w Louisa, a usta były ciągnięte w wąską linię. Widać było, że nie jest zadowolony z tego, że zaraz będzie musiał się użerać z mniejszym mężczyzną.  
\- Kolejka – warknął niskim, chropowatym głosem.  
\- A – uniósł dłoń, w której trzymał 100 funtów – Nie dałoby się jej jakoś pominąć?  
\- Nie pasujesz tutaj – podejrzliwie lustrował całą sylwetkę Louisa. Cieszył się, że założył na siebie jedną z koszulek Harry’ego, która zakrywała jego ciążowy brzuch – Czego tu szukasz?  
\- To może 200? – starał się nie okazywać strachu, chociaż w rzeczywistości ten mężczyzna go przerażał. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy bramkarz wziął od niego pieniądze i wpuścił go do środka.   
Marszczył nos, idąc długim korytarzem. Panowała tu duchota, pachniało potem i wymiotami. Nie było tu żadnych okien, a źródłem światła były czerwone żarówki. Im bliżej był głównej sali, tym muzyka stawał się głośniejsza, a zapach alkoholu docierał do jego nozdrzy. Kolorowe światła migotały po całym pomieszczeniu, a najlepiej oświetlonym miejscem był bar. Zaczął się rozglądać, jednak było zbyt dużo ludzi, a słabe oświetlenie tylko utrudniało mu odnalezienie Harry’ego. Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak przejść przez całą salę, aż nie znajdzie kędzierzawego.   
Przepychał się pomiędzy ludźmi, będąc ostrożnym, aby nikt nie uderzył go w brzuch i unikając wylewających się drinków, które trzymali pijani, tańczący ludzie. Kilka razy posłał obcym facetom mordercze spojrzenie, którzy klepali go po tyłku. A jeden zbyt nachalny, dostał w twarz. W końcu pokonał tłum tańczących ludzi i doszedł do miejsca, gdzie zaczynały się loże. Od razu dostrzegł Harry’ego. Siedział z Liamem i Niallem, w najbardziej oddalonym miejscu. Towarzyszyło im jeszcze kilku mężczyzn, który Louis nie kojarzył.   
Zszedł bardziej na ubocze, skąd miał dobry widok na kędzierzawego, ale sam był słabo widoczny dla niego i nikomu nie przeszkadzał. Przez cały czas siedzieli blisko siebie, dyskutując na jakiś temat, pijąc przy tym piwo.   
Zacisnął słonie w pięści, czując w sobie gniew połączony z chęcią płakania, kiedy zobaczył jak do ich stolika podchodzi wysoka, szczupła blondynka. Jej szorty ledwo zasłaniały tyłek, a bluzka kończyła się zaraz pod piersiami. Widział, jak podchodzi do Harry’ego, zatrzymując się za nim i owijając ręce dookoła jego szyi, szepcze mu coś na ucho. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego podejrzenia o zdradę się potwierdzają. Jednak co innego coś rzeczuwać, a co innego widzieć na własne oczy. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy kędzierzawy odepchnął od siebie blondynkę i z irytacją, coś do niej mówi. Poczuł wtedy lekką ulgę, jednak to, że tak postąpił z tą dziewczyną, nie znaczy, że nie ma nikogo na boku. Mimo to, podobna sytuacja jeszcze kilka razy się powtórzyła i za każdym razem Styles zachowywał się tak samo.   
Odczuwał silną potrzebę udania się do toalety, jednak bał się, że w tym czasie Harry mu zniknie. Mimo to, ostatecznie, postanowił zaryzykować, ponieważ maleństwo z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej naciskało na jego przepełniony pęcherz.   
Szedł podobnym korytarzem, do tego, którym wszedł do środka. Różnił się on jedynie tym, że był bardziej zaśmiecony. Wśród nich mógł dostrzec chusteczki, zużyte prezerwatywy oraz szkło, z rozbitych szklanek. Louis zastanawiał się, czy tutaj w ogóle ktokolwiek sprząta oraz jak bardzo bezwstydni są ludzie odwiedzający to miejsce, że nie przejmują się obecnością innych.   
Nim dotarł do toalety, która także nie wyglądała reprezentacyjnie – oraz nie pachniała – minął około pięciu par, która praktycznie pieprzyły się na jego oczach. Louis coraz bardziej był przerażony tym miejscem i zastanawiał się, czego może tu szukać Harry. Jak się okazało kolejna dwójka znajdowała się w toalecie. Oni przynajmniej mieli na tyle przyzwoitości, aby zamknąć się w jednej z kabin. Na szczęście była jeszcze jedna, wolna, kabina, w której się zamknął.  
Dokładnie umył ręce i skierował się do wyjścia, w duchu modląc się, aby Harry ciągle był na swoim miejscu. Otworzył drzwi, chcąc opuścić łazienkę i do razu się cofnął, ponownie je zamykając. Serce mocniej mu zabiło, kiedy zobaczył jak Styles idzie przez korytarz. Miał nadzieję, że go nie zauważył. Uchylił lekko drzwi uważnie obserwując swojego męża, za którym podążała grupka mężczyzn i modlił się, aby nie szli do toalety.   
Wypuścił powietrze z płuc, nie zauważając, że je wstrzymywał, kiedy nie weszli do łazienki, tylko poszli dalej. Odczekał chwilę, nim ponownie otworzył drzwi i ostrożnie wyjrzał na korytarz. Grupa mężczyzn była oddalona o kilka metrów. Z tego co Louis zaobserwował, zmierzali do wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. Poczekał, aż znikną za drzwiami, nim opuścił łazienkę i podążył za nimi. Podszedł do drzwi, powoli je otwierając, aby nie wywołać zbyt dużego hałasu. Obok wyjścia dostrzegł wielkie kontenery, przepełnione workami, a kilka metrów za nimi zatrzymał się Harry i jego towarzysze. Wyszedł na zewnątrz chowając się za jednym z kontenerów, aby mieć lepszy widok na to, co robią. To, co zobaczył, nie spodobało mu się. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że dwójka mężczyzn, trzyma pod ramionami faceta, próbującego się im wyrwać. Był dość niski i krępej budowy ciała. Nic więcej nie był w stanie zauważyć, ponieważ był zbyt daleko, a panujący półmrok wcale mu nie pomagał.   
\- Gdzie on jest – ostry głos Harry’ego rozbrzmiał w uliczce, kiedy wyszedł na przód zbliżając się do trójki mężczyzn.  
\- Spierdalaj – splunął facet po środku, czym tylko bardziej rozwścieczył kędzierzawego.  
Louis ledwo powstrzymał się od krzyku, kiedy zobaczył, jak pięść jego męża zderza się z twarzą mężczyzny.  
\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie! – krzyknął.   
\- Nic nie powiem – powiedział drwiąca.  
\- Zmuszę cię!  
Kolejne kilka minut było przepełnione krzykami Harry’ego, i jego pięściami i nogami, zderzającymi się z bezbronnym mężczyzną. Louis obserwował to wszystko, czując się, jakby był w jakimś śnie. Przecież to Harry, jego Harry, który nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził. Który zawsze jest gotowy do pomocy, który kochał swoją rodzinę. W tym momencie nie poznawał swojego męża. Miał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle go nie znał i może faktycznie tak było? Było mu niedobrze i ledwie powstrzymywał łzy.   
Kilka minut później krępy mężczyzna leżał pokiereszowany i zakrwawiony za ziemi, a Styles stał nad nim mierząc do niego z pistoletu.   
Louis miał ochotę krzyczeć i zatrzymać tym poczynania kędzierzawego. Poczuł jednak jak coś zimnego styka się z jego głową. Ze strachem spojrzał w bok, czując jak serce próbuje wyrwać mu się z piersi, dostrzegając obcego mężczyznę, który mierzył do niego z pistoletu. Na jego twarzy gościł złośliwy uśmieszek, pomieszany z dumą, jakby był pewny, że zostanie pochwalony za schwytanie intruza. Kilka pasemek jego przydługich, przetłuszczonych włosów wpadała mu do oczu, a na chropowatej twarzy widoczny był kilkudniowy zarost.  
\- Nie ładnie podglądać – uśmiechnął się szerzej, pokazując swoje żółte, krzywe zęby.


	7. Rozdział 6

Mocne szarpnięcie zmusiło go, wyjścia zza kontenerów. Z przerażeniem i mocno bijącym sercem zbliżał się do grupy ciągnięty przez obcego mężczyznę. Póki co Harry go nie dostrzegł, ale za chwilę miało się to zmienić.   
\- Szefie! – w tym momencie wszyscy odwrócili się w ich kierunku, jednak Louisa interesowała tylko jedna osoby. Widział jak wściekłość na twarzy kędzierzawego przemienia się w zdezorientowanie, a w oczach mógł dostrzec panikę pomieszaną ze strachem. Serce Harry’ego, tak samo jak Louisa, waliło mocno w klatce piersiowej, a krew szumiała w uszach.  
Styles myślał, że to jakiś głupi żart. Przecież nie możliwe, aby Louis był tutaj, aby to wszystko widział. Nie powinno do tego dojść. Emocje wewnątrz niego plątały się ze sobą, a w głowie panował chaos. Co teraz będzie? Czy teraz wszystko się posypie? Co zrobi Louis? Bał się, jak teraz będzie wyglądać jego życie. Z drugiej strony był zły, bo dlaczego szatyn tutaj był? Dlaczego narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo?  
\- Mamy intruza – dołączyli do grupy mężczyzn – Siedział za kontenerem – warknął i nie przejmując się szatynem, z całej siły pchnął nim w kierunku ziemi. Louis z przerażeniem, próbował łapać równowagę, co niestety mu się nie udało.   
Harry czuł jak jego serce się zatrzymuje, kiedy widział jak szatyn leci w kierunku ziemi. Całe szczęście, że Liam stał blisko, więc jego szybka reakcja uchroniła Louisa przed bliskim kontaktem z ziemią. Harry widząc to odetchnął z ulgą, zresztą nie tylko on. Także szatyn poczuł, że może normalnie oddychać. Chociaż ich serca ciągle mocno biły, a dłonie Lou od razu powędrowały do brzucha.   
\- Lou, wszystko dobrze? – Liam pomógł mu wrócić do pionu, również ochronnie kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu.  
\- Tak – skinął – Dzięki Li – posłał przyjacielowi słaby uśmiech.   
Harry, kiedy minął szok, oddał broń, którą trzymał w dłoni, Niallowi i pokonał dzielącą go odległość, do Louisa.  
\- Kochanie – próbował objąć szatyna, ten jednak się od niego odsunął. Zabolało, jednak nie pozwolił tego po sobie poznać. Mimo to Louis widział to w jego oczach.  
\- Wszystko dobrze Harry – mruknął, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.   
Kędzierzawy odsunął się przybierając surowy wyraz twarzy, a jego oczach błysnęła wściekłość. Odwrócił się w kierunku mężczyzny, który znalazł Louisa. Szatyn widział, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się przerażenie, kiedy kędzierzawy zaczął się do niego zbliżać.   
\- Sz-szefie? – facet, który wcześniej był taki dumny i zadowolony z siebie, teraz wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać. Harry zamachnął się, a jego pięść spotkała się z twarzą mężczyzny, który wylądował na ziemi. Wszyscy, po za Liamem i Niallem, byli zszokowani zachowaniem Stylesa. Nie rozumieli co się dzieje. Zjawia się obcy, który widzi co robią, a ich szef zamiast go zabić na miejscu (jak zrobiłby z każdym innym), ewidentnie się o niego martwi i wścieka się na jednego z nich. Nie tak zachowywał się Harry Styles, którego znali.   
\- To było ostrzeżenie! – odetchnął głęboko, odwracając się do swojego gangu – Nie wiedzieliście, więc Jerry został łagodnie potraktowany – zerknął na mężczyznę, który próbował pozbierać się z ziemi. Z jego nosa lała się krew i wyglądał na złamany. Harry przeniósł spojrzenie na Louisa, który stał wciśnięty w bok Liama i spoglądał na kędzierzawego ze strachem i szokiem. Serce go bolało na ten widok i miał ochotę płakać. Louis nigdy nie powinien się go bać. Zbliżył się do szatyna, obejmując go lekko, gdy tylko Payne się odsunął. Poczuł jak ciało Louisa spina się na ten gest, jednak na szczęście się nie odsunął. Wziął głęboki oddech, nim spojrzał ponownie na grupę mężczyzn – To jest mój mąż, Louis Styles – wśród zgromadzonych zaczęły się szepty – Jeśli ktoś z was, w jakikolwiek sposób go skrzywdzi, bądź moje dzieci – położył dłoń na brzuchu szatyna, aby dać do zrozumienia, że ten jest w ciąży - nie skończy się tylko jednym ciosem.   
Po grupie rozniosły się ciche potwierdzenia i co poniektórzy kiwali głowami. Wciąż byli zaskoczeni informacjami. Wiedzieli, że Harry kogoś ma, jednak nie znali tej osoby i nie sądzili, że to jest aż tak poważna sprawa, jak małżeństwo i rodzina.   
\- Liam – kędzierzawy odsunął się od męża – Zabierz Louisa do samochodu, ja mam tu jeszcze coś do skończenie.   
Louis poczuł jak coś ciężkiego opada w jego żołądku, a gardło się zaciska? Czy jego mąż miał przez to na myśli zabójstwo? Chciał coś powiedzieć, powstrzymać go, jednak nie był w stanie nic z siebie wydusić. Pozwolił, aby Liam go objął i poprowadził w kierunku głównej ulicy. Jego serce na moment stanęło, gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk wystrzału. W głowie od razu pojawił mu się obraz, martwego zakrwawionego ciała, osuwającego się po ceglanej ścianie. A nad nim stał Harry, ciągle celując bronią w trupa. Jego mąż był mordercą. To było zbyt wiele. Zgiął się w pół, opróżniając swój żołądek. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy, a gardło go piekło. Czuł jak Liam klapie go uspokajająco po plecach i odsuwa włosy z twarzy.  
*****  
W samochodzie panował ciężka, nieprzyjemna atmosfera. Louis marzył, aby opuścić wnętrze pojazdu. Niestety przez kolejne 20 minuty będzie zamknięty w pojeździe razem ze swoim mężem. Sam już nie wiedział co czuł, to była mieszkanka rozczarowania, gniewu, strachu, smutku. To wszystko się w nim kumulowało, a on miał ochotę się tego pozbyć. Harry z kolei był wściekły i nie wiedział na kogo bardziej. Na Louisa, który go śledził? Czy może na siebie, za nieostrożność i kłamstwa? Cóż, cokolwiek się wydarzy, jak wrócą do domu, może być sam sobie winien. Gdyby wyznał Lou prawdę (no, może nie całą), kiedy się poznali teraz by tego nie było. On jednak postanowił nic nie mówić ukochanemu. I teraz miał tego żałować.   
Po tym, jak Harry do nich dołączył, poprosił Liama, aby odstawił jego samochód, podczas gdy sam pomógł wsiąść Louisowi do drugiego pojazdu i zajął miejsce kierowcy. Żaden z nich nie zaczął rozmowy, chcąc wpierw wrócić do domu. Wiedzieli, że to będzie trudna konwersacja i lepiej, aby odbyła się jak będą bezpieczni, w domu.   
\- Gdzie Connor? – Harry przerwał panującą pomiędzy nimi ciszę.   
Louis dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o synu. Minęło kilka godzin, odkąd zawiózł go do Zayna. Już dawno powinien po niego pojechać. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni spodni i zauważył, że jego bateria padła. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby jego przyjaciel wariował z nerwów. Wiedział, że czeka go reprymenda od Malika.   
\- Jest u Zayna – mruknął – Mógłbym zadzwonić do niego z twojego telefonu? Mój się rozładował.  
\- Jasne – z lekkim trudem wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i podał go Louisowi, nie odrywając wzroku z jezdni. Szatyn przejął urządzenie i z pamięci wybrał numer mulata. Nie musiał długo czekać, aż połączenie zostało odebrane.  
\- Harry? – lekko spanikowany głos Malika rozbrzmiał w głośniku.  
\- Tu Louis – miał poczucie winy, że przez niego, jego przyjaciel się zamartwiał.  
\- Dzięki bogu – westchnął z ulgą – Louis, do cholery, co się z tobą działo? Wiesz ile razy do ciebie dzwoniłem? Connor ciągle się wypytywał o ciebie i Harry’ego – w tym momencie Louis czuł się jak najgorszy rodzic na świecie.  
\- Przepraszam Zi. Mój telefon się rozładował.  
\- Gdzie tyle czasu jesteś? – dopytywał.  
\- To…skomplikowane i nie na telefon – mruknął. Nie chciał mówić tego przy Harrym, po za tym najpierw powinien poważnie porozmawiać z mężem. – Słuchaj Zayn, ja i Harry musimy porozmawiać i…czy Connor mógłby u ciebie przenocować? Wiem, że miałem go odebrać i to kilka godzin temu, ale potrzebujemy z Harrym trochę czasu sam na sam.  
\- Lou, czy coś się stało? – słyszał po głosie, że mulat jest zmartwiony.  
\- Nie wiem Zayn – westchnął, przymykając oczy. Czuł, jak zaczyna go boleć głowa – Jutro przyjadę po Connora i porozmawiamy.  
\- W porządku – zorientował się, że w tym momencie Louis nie miał siły z nim rozmawiać – I nie martw się o Connora, zajmę się nim.  
\- Dzięki Zi, kocham cię – mruknął, kątem oka widząc, ja Harry mocniej zaciska dłonie na kierownicy. Rozłączył się z przyjacielem i kontynuował wgapianie się w drogę za oknem, obracając telefon Harry’ego w dłoniach.  
Po 10 minutach samochód zatrzymał się przed ich domem. Harry wyłączył silnik, a dookoła nich zapadła ciemność, kiedy zgasły światła pojazdu. Żaden z nich nie wyszedł, siedzieli w ciszy wpatrując się przed siebie. Bali się odezwać, bali się tej rozmowy nie wiedząc jak ona się skończy.   
\- Lou – wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc położyć ją na udzie szatyna. Louis odrzucił jego rękę, wysiadając z samochodu. Nie czekając na męża podążył do drzwi domu. Harry szybko wysiadł z samochodu i pobiegł za szatynem – Louis, daj mi wszystko wyjaśnić.   
\- Zdradzasz mnie?! – zatrzymał się przed wejściem na ganek, odwracając w kierunku męża. Nie wiedział, czemu akurat o to zapytał. W ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin tyle się wydarzyło, że nie potrafił poukładać swoich myśli. A to pytanie samo uciekło z jego ust, musiał znać na nie odpowiedź. Styles, nieprzygotowany na gwałtowane zatrzymanie się szatyna, zachwiał się o mało nie wpadając na mniejszego.   
\- Co?! Nie! – nie rozumiał jak Louis mógł go o to podejrzewać. Owszem robił wiele złych rzeczy, bardzo złych, ale nigdy nie zdradziłby Louisa. Nawet mu to nie przeszło przez myśl.   
\- Kłamiesz – odwrócił się i wszedł na ganek, podchodząc do drzwi i je otwierając.   
\- Louis, nigdy bym cię nie zdradził! – podążył za nim, wchodząc do środka i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi – Dlaczego mi nie ufasz?  
\- Ufać, tobie? – zaśmiał się gorzko, zakładając ręce na piersi i zatrzymując przy kuchennym blacie – Jak możesz uważać, że powinienem ci ufać? Właśnie odkryłem, że moje życie to kłamstwo i tak naprawdę nie znam własnego męża.  
\- Znasz – desperacja była wypisana na jego twarzy. Łzy irytacji i strachu zbierały się w kącikach jego oczu. Próbował podejść do Louisa, jednak kiedy zobaczył jak szatyn się cofa, zatrzymał się – Lou, nigdy przed tobą nie udawałem. Owszem nie wszystko ci mówiłem i nagiąłem prawdę, mówiąc czym się zajmuję – z ust szatyna wydostało się prychnięcie – jednak zawsze byłem sobą, kiedy byliśmy razem. Nigdy nie kłamałem będąc z tobą i Connorem.  
\- Skończ – zamknął mocno oczy, chcąc w ten sposób powstrzymać łzy.  
\- Louis, proszę – był zdesperowany i przerażony. Bał się, że straci męża, a tego nie chciał. Nie mógł stracić swojej rodziny. Byli dla niego wszystkim.   
\- Zabiłeś go, prawda? – znał odpowiedź, ale mimo wszystko ciągle się łudził, że jednak Harry tego nie zrobił.  
\- Lou, proszę…  
\- Zabiłeś go? – wycedził przez zęby – Odpowiedz.  
\- Tak – serce Louisa na moment stanęło, a żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Wziął głęboki oddech, powstrzymując nadchodzące mdłości.   
\- Nie wierzę w to – pokręcił głową, zaciskając dłonie na kuchennym blacie, aż pobielały mu kłykcie – Nie wierzę. Kim ty jesteś? W ogóle cię nie znam! Dawniej, dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że nikogo byś nie skrzywdziła, a ty…ty jesteś mordercą.  
\- Louis, proszę…  
\- Kim ty jesteś? – jego głos był słaby. Czuł się bez sił. Naprawdę miał już dość tej sytuacji. Chciał, aby to wszystko okazało się snem. Chciał się obudzić w ramionach Harry’ego, mając świadomość, że to wszystko się nie wydarzyło, a oni są szczęśliwą rodziną – Powiedz mi, czym tak naprawdę się zajmujesz?  
\- W porządku – westchnął ciężko – Tak jak mówiłem, kiedy się poznaliśmy, mam swój własny warsztat. Owszem, zajmujemy się tam samochodami, jednak głównie jest to przykrywka, dla prawdziwej działalności.   
\- To znaczy?  
\- Dowodzę londyńską mafią – wypuścił z siebie. Louis nie tego się spodziewał. Pobladł na twarzy i czuł, jak robi mu się słabo. Musiał mocniej chwycić się blatu, aby nie upaść. Harry natychmiast pojawił się obok niego. Posadził szatyna na krześle i podał mu szklankę z wodą. Louis zaczął głęboko oddychać i wziął kilka łyków. Na szczęście po chwili, zaczął się czuć lepiej.   
\- N-nie wierzę – był bliski płaczu.  
\- Louis, ciebie nigdy bym nie skrzywdził.  
\- Byłeś, nie, ty jesteś w mafii – ciągle nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jak przez ostatnie kilka godzin, aż tak mogło się zmienić jego życie – Kiedy się poznaliśmy, czy ty…dowodziłeś nią?  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył – Dopiero po śmierci ojca zająłem jego miejsce. Jednak należałem do niej.  
\- Cz-czyli cała twoja rodzina…  
\- Wiedzą, oczywiście, że wiedzą.  
\- O boże, tylko ja byłem taki głupi – jak mógł nie zauważyć, że jego mąż jest szefem mafii. Jak w ogóle Harry mógł go w tak ważnej sprawie okłamywać, zwłaszcza, że widział co stało się z jego ojcem…i teraz nagle do niego dotarło.  
\- Louis nic ci nie mówiłem, bo chciałem cię chronić – tłumaczył się kędzierzawy.  
\- Chciałeś chronić mnie, czy siebie? – jego gardło było ściśnięte, jednak udało mu się wypowiedzieć te słowa.  
\- Co?  
\- T-to wy prawda? Wy zabiliście mojego ojca? – pomimo tego, że siedział, czuł jak grunt pod jego stopami znikam. Czuł się tak strasznie zagubiony. Właśnie dowiedział się, że jego mąż nie jest tym, za kogo zawsze go uważał. Miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i płakać, z nadzieją, że łzy przyniosą mu ulgę, a następnie upragniony sen.   
\- Lou… - wiedział, że to jest bardzo bolesne dla szatyna, nawet jeśli nie był w bliskich relacjach z ojcem. Nie było sensu kłamać, jednak nie potrafił wydusić z siebie potwierdzenia.   
\- To dlatego się mną zainteresowałeś – już nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać łez i płaczu. To wszystko tak cholernie bolało. Czuł jakby w jego sercu tkwiło tysiące ostrzy, a każda nowo odkryta informacja przekręcała je, wywołując tym większy ból.   
\- To nie tak, kochanie – chciał sięgnąć po dłoń szatyna, ale ten ją zabrał. Harry czuł się, jakby dostał w twarz.   
\- Nie kłam, proszę – widział zmęczenie w niebieskich, załzawionych oczach – Chociaż raz, bądź ze mną szczery.  
\- Takie było moje zadanie – zaczął – Uwieść cię i w ten sposób dotrzeć do twojego ojca. Jednak, kiedy zobaczyłem cię w barze, kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzałem w twoje oczy, przepadłem. Już wiedziałem, że nie chcę, aby to było tylko krótki romans. Chciałem, aby to było coś więcej, chciałem ciebie i życie z tobą.   
\- To jednak nie powstrzymało cię od zabicia mojego ojca – prychnął.   
\- To nie ja. Miałem to zrobić, ale odmówiłam. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę ci tego zrobić. Nie wiem, komu mój ociec to zlecił, ale to nie byłem ja.   
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś mordercą – wypluł te słowa, jak najgorszą truciznę.  
\- Kochanie, proszę…  
\- Nie, ja… - powoli podniósł się z krzesła, opierając o stół, a kiedy uznał, że jest dobrze wyprostował się – ja potrzebuję przestrzeni. Potrzebuję pomyśleć – wyszedł z kuchni, kierując się do drzwi.  
\- Lou, gdzie idziesz? Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie – w zielonych oczach błyszczały łzy, a na twarzy widoczna była czysta rozpacz.  
\- Muszę pomyśleć – zatrzymał się w otwartych drzwiach i odwrócił do kędzierzawego – Z dala od ciebie. Będę u Zayna – mruknął ciszej. Pomimo tego, że nic z tego nie stało się oficjalne, Harry miał wrażenie, że zatrzaskujące się drzwi za Louisem, oznaczają koniec jego rodziny. Właśnie tracił męża i dzieci, tylko i wyłącznie na własne życzenie. Nie raz mówiono mu, aby wyznał Lou prawdę, jednak ten zawsze uważał, że lepiej będzie jeśli szatyn pozostanie w niewiedzy. Teraz mógł mieć pretensje, tylko i wyłącznie do siebie.


	8. Rozdział 7

Czuł się jak w jakimś koszmarze. Miał wrażenie, jakby to nie jego dotyczyło to wszystko. Jakby stał z boku i był zwykłym obserwatorem. To było tak dziwne i dla niego nierealne. Głowa bolała go coraz bardziej, a on chciał jak najszybciej zakopać się w łóżku i o tym zapomnieć.   
Łzy przysłaniały mu widok na jezdnię, więc ciągle je ścierał. Na szczęście ulice już nie były takie pełne innych pojazdów, więc ryzyko stłuczki było mniejsze. Bez szwanku udało mu się dostrzec do domu przyjaciela. W oknach paliły się światła, więc wiedział, że jeszcze nie śpi. Tyle dobrze, przynajmniej go nie obudzi.   
Zapukał do drzwi, zamiast dzwonić, nie chcąc, aby obudził się Connor. Drewniana powłoka została uchylona, jednak zamiast brązowych oczu i ciemnych włosów, spotkał niebieskie spojrzenie Nialla.  
\- Oh, Lou – blondyn wiedział co się stało. Był przy tym, jak Louis został nakryty, więc nie trudno było mu domyślić się, że miał trudną rozmowę z Harrym. Chciał go przytulić, ale odpuścił, kiedy ten się cofnął.   
Louis na razie nie miał ochoty na żaden większy kontakt z Horanem. On tam był, był z Harry. Uczestniczył w morderstwie. I teraz Louis zrozumiał, że również nie zna swoich przyjaciół. Przecież Liam i Niall należeli do mafii, tak samo jak Harry.   
Blondyn wpuścił go do środka. Pozbył się butów, nim wszedł głębiej. Chciał poszukać Malika, jednak nie musiał.  
\- Ni, kto to? – z kuchni wyszedł Zayn, w dłoniach trzymając dwa kubki, nad którymi unosiła się para – Louis? – zatrzymał się widząc przyjaciela. Był zaskoczony jego widokiem. Nie spodziewał się tutaj szatyna, tym bardziej w takim stanie. Jego twarz była cała czerwona, podobnie jak podpuchnięte oczy. Po policzkach ciągle płynęły kolejne łzy. Widział jego rozpacz. Niebieskie oczy były przygaszone i brakowało w nich radosnych iskierek. Wyglądał na słabego, jakby zaraz miał upaść. Odstawił na komodę kubki i zgarnął w objęcia ciężarnego chłopaka – Herbata i sen? – zaproponował do ucha szatyna, który ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu. Louis nie odpowiedział, tylko skinął głową – Niall mógłbyś? – Zayn skinął głową w kierunku kuchni, dając mu znać, aby zrobił herbatę dla Louisa.   
\- Jasne – skinął i jak najszybciej zniknął w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.   
Malik poprowadził go do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie spał Connor. Maluch leżał na środku dużego łóżka. Spokojnie oddychał, a jego brązowe loczki opadały mu na oczy. Obok malca leżał Fluffy, który także miał swoją drzemkę. Jednak, gdy weszli do pomieszczenia uniósł mordkę przyglądając się przybyłym.   
Zayn posadził Louisa na łóżku i pomógł mu się pozbyć spodni i koszulki, zamieniając ją na jedną ze swoich, która mocno opinała się na ciążowym brzuszku. Pchnął go lekko, aby się położył i okrył go kołdrą. Chwilę później przyszedł Niall, przynosząc herbatę i zaraz po tym się ulotnił.   
\- Spróbuj odpocząć, w porządku? – Zayn nachylił się na szatynem, spoglądając w jego przekrwione tęczówki.  
\- Dzięki Zi – powinien codziennie dziękować, za posiadanie tak wspaniałego przyjaciela jak Zayn. Kochał go i traktował jak brata – Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też Lou – pocałował go w czoło – Porozmawiamy jak będziesz gotowy.  
Louis podciągnął się na łóżku, kiedy Malik wyszedł z pokoju i sięgnął po kubek z herbatą. Powoli sączył ciepły płyn, tępo wpatrując się w ścianę i starając się nie myśleć o tym, co miało dzisiaj miejsce. Musiał od tego odpocząć, inaczej może zacząć wariować.   
Opróżnił połowę kubka, kiedy odstawił go na szafkę nocną. Zgasił lampkę i położył, przyciągając do siebie synka. Na szczęście sen przyszedł szybko.  
*****  
Obudziło go lekkie klepanie po twarzy i dziecięcy głosik.  
\- Mamusiu! Mamusiu! – mały Connor siedział koło niego i delikatnie bił go po twarzy.   
\- Cześć łobuzie – uśmiechnął się słabo. Jego oczy były wysuszone i piekły, dodatkowo tępy ból głowy, spowodowany płaczem, wcale nie pomagał. Mimo to starał się nie pokazać przed synkiem, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Mamusia! – pisnął radośnie i rzuciła się szatyna, by wycisnąć na jego ustach soczystego całusa. Chwilę później dołączył do nich Fluffy, który zaczął lizać Louisa po twarzy. Odpędził od siebie psiaka i podciągnął się na łóżku, siadając. Czuł się lekko otępiały i pomimo snu, zmęczony.   
\- Chodź kochanie – wysunął się z pod kołdry i stając na podłodze, wyciągnął ręce do malca – Pójdziemy do łazienki.   
Connor wygrzebał się z pościeli i dopiero teraz Louis zauważył, że chłopiec ma na sobie jedną z koszulek Zayna. Wziął syna na ręce i pokierował się z nim do łazienki. Tam po szybkim prysznicu, wrócił do pokoju, w którym spał. Był zaskoczony widząc tam Zayna i torbę leżącą na łóżku. Malik siedział na miękkim materacu i bawił się ze szczeniakiem, jednak przerwał to, kiedy w pomieszczeniu pojawili się Louis i Connor.   
\- Cześć Lou – uśmiechnął się delikatnie do przyjaciela. Widząc w jakim stanie jest szatyn, miał ochotę podejść do niego i go przytulić, jednak bał się, że kiedy to zrobi, to Louis znowu zacznie płakać – Jak spałeś?  
\- Chyba dobrze – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. Posadził Connora na łóżku, który od razu wyplątał się z ręcznika i zaczął bawić z Fluffy.  
\- Mam kilka waszych ubrań – mulat wskazał na torbę. Louis sięgnął po nie, otwierając i zaglądając do środka. Rzeczywiście wewnątrz znajdowały się czyste ubrania dla niego i Connora.   
\- Skąd? – wyciągnął ubrania dla chłopca, po czym sięgnął po malca i zaczął go ubierać.   
\- Poprosiłem Nialla, aby przywiózł wam kilka czystych ubrań. Mieliśmy z Connorem wczoraj małą walkę na spaghetti – zobaczył cień uśmiechu na twarzy przyjaciela, kiedy to powiedział – Twoje ubrania też były trochę poplamione i śmierdziały alkoholem – chciał zapytać Louisa, gdzie dzień wcześniej był i co robił, ale się powstrzymał. Wiedział, że czas na rozmowę nadejdzie.   
\- Dzięki – skinął głową – A…a Niall rozmawiał z Harrym?   
Zayn skierował wzrok na okno i przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się czy powinien powiedzieć Louisowi, jak ma się sprawa z Harrym. Szatyn to jednak zauważył.  
\- Zi, co się stało? – był zaniepokojony. Nawet, jeśli Harry okazał się kimś innym, niż myślał, ciągle był jego mężem i mimo wszystko kochał go, chyba. To znaczy, kochał Harry’ego, jakiego dane mu było poznać. Tego uśmiechniętego, opiekuńczego, miłego. Pamiętał wszystkie cudowne chwile, jakie mieli razem. Ich pierwszą randkę i każdą kolejną, pierwszy raz, wspólne wakacje, oświadczyny, ślub, ciąża, narodziny Connora i kolejna ciąża oraz wiele innych chwil. Niestety w tym momencie to wszystko zostało przysłonięte, przez stronę Stylesa, której nie dane mu było poznać – brutalnego gangstera i mordercy. Więc jak mógł z pewnością powiedzieć, że kocha Harry’ego, skoro okazało się, że tak naprawdę go nie zna?  
\- Widział Harry’ego, ale nie był on w stanie rozmawiać.  
\- To znaczy? – był zdenerwowany, bo czuł, że Malik coś ukrywa i nie chce mu wszystkiego powiedzieć.   
\- Znalazł go nieprzytomnego w salonie z pustymi butelkami obok. Widać on też miał ciężką noc – Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę, słysząc to i powstrzymywał łzy. Pomimo tego, że sam cierpiał, bolało go to, w jaki stanie jest jego mąż. Wiedział, że on również cierpi – Przywiózł torbę i wrócił do niego. Spokojnie, pomoże mu doprowadzić się do porządku – wyciągnął rękę i potarł jego ramię.  
\- Dziękuję Zayn – pozwolił, aby mulat go objął i sam wtulił się w jego ciało.   
*****  
Siedzieli w salonie, zwinięci obok siebie. W ich dłoniach znajdowały się kubki z herbatą, która zdaniem Louisa była najlepszym lekiem na wszystko, no prawie wszystko. W jego aktualnej sytuacji, niestety nie za bardzo pomagała.   
Connor właśnie odbywał swoją popołudniową drzemkę w pokoju gościnnym, razem z Fluffym, zwiniętym przy jego boku. Mieli chwilę oddechu, od opieki nad maluchem, a Louis czuł się gotowy, aby porozmawiać o tym co się stało, więc Zayn przygotował dwa kubki ulubionej herbaty szatyna i umieścił go na kanapie.   
\- Zayn, ja nie wiem co robić. J-jak mogłem niczego nie zauważyć? – łzy toczyły się po jego policzkach, kiedy kończył opowiadać przyjacielowi o tym co się stało – To nie jest m-mój mąż, to nie jest mój Harry!  
\- Louis – Malik objął go ramieniem, przytulając do siebie – Wiem, że cię zranił i nie o wszystkim powiedział, ale Harry cię kocha – zapewniał.   
Nie wiele to jednak dało, ponieważ szatyn wybuchł tylko większym płaczem. Tak bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, ale jak miał to robić? Jego mąż, przez te wszystkie lata, odkąd się znają okłamywał go. I to nie były jakieś błahostki typu lubił hazard, wrócił do palenia (co w sumie i tak było prawdą) czy niebezpieczne hobby, jak np. sporty ekstremalne, albo jeszcze coś innego. To, co Harry ukrywał było dużo gorsze – był członkiem mafii, mało tego – rządził nią. Dodatkowo maczał palce w zabójstwie ojca Louisa. Czy gdyby kochał Louisa ukrywałby to wszystko?  
\- Lou, Lou spójrz na mnie – Zayn próbował złapać wzrok szatyna. Poczekał chwilę, aż uniósł lekko głowę i uniósł wzrok napotykając zmartwione brązowe spojrzenie przyjaciela – Harry zrobił wiele okropieństw. Wiem o wielu potwornych rzeczach, jednak wiem też, że cię kocha i zrobi dla ciebie wszystko. Spróbuj z nim porozmawiać, aby z tym skończył.  
\- Zi, to nie o to cho…czekaj, co?  
\- Co?  
Do Louisa dopiero z małym opóźnieniem dotarło, co powiedział jego przyjaciel. Zayn wiedział czym Harry się zajmuje? Znał go od tej strony? I nic nie powiedział Louisowi?   
\- Zayn, ty wiedziałeś kim jest Harry i czym się zajmuje? – odsunął się od przyjaciela, na drugi koniec kanapy – Wiedziałeś, że jest w gangu i co robią? – nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że również i jego przyjaciel go okłamywał.   
\- Lou, ja… - Malik dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił, że przypadkiem się wygadał – Słuchaj Lou, wiem, że powinienem ci coś powiedzieć, ale…  
\- Ale co Zayn? – prychnął. Był wściekły i zrozpaczony jednocześnie. Ile razy jeszcze zostanie zraniony przez bliskich? – Co takiego się wydarzyło, że nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że mój mąż jest gangsterem. O kiedy wiesz? – przymknął oczy, ściskając nasadę nosa. Czuł jak ból głowy ponownie go atakuje.  
Mulat czuł się okropnie, tym, że nie powiedział prawdy szatynowi. Czuł się poniekąd winny. Zapewne, gdyby powiedział mu o wszystkim na samym początku, sprawy teraz miałby się zupełnie inaczej. Nie odpowiedział na pytanie przyjaciela, nawet na niego nie patrzył. Zamiast tego siedział skulony, ze spuszczoną głową, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.  
\- Zayn? – naciskał na bruneta, chcąc znać odpowiedź.   
\- Wiedziałem od samego początku – wymamrotał, dalej nie spoglądając na Louisa, czując się jak najgorszy przyjaciel na świecie.   
\- Wiedziałeś od samego początku – mówił wolno, robiąc głębokie wdechy. Chciał się uspokoić, uważał, że wystarczyło mu nerwów. Nie wiedział jednak czy mu to pomoże.   
\- Tak, to od jego ludzi kupowałem narkotyki. Kilka razy z nim się spotkałem – wyjaśnił.  
\- Dalej to robisz? – musiał wiedzieć. Ufał przyjacielowi, że już dawno rzucił to gówno, ale…  
\- Nie – zaprotestował od razu – Przysięgam Louis, że odkąd…no wiesz, nie tknąłem narkotyków. Nie zrobiłbym ci tego – zapewniał i miał nadzieję, że szatyn mu wierzy.   
Kilka lat temu Zayn był w naprawdę wielkim gównie. Zaczęło się u niego niewinnie, od skrętów. Jednak chęć eksperymentowania i poznawania czegoś nowego sprawiła, że próbował coraz więcej, coraz to gorszych. Praktycznie stoczył się na dno. Louis nie potrafiąc patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciel się niszczy, chciał mu pomóc. Ten jednak był już tak zawładnięty przez narkotyki, że nie potrafił docenić chęci pomocy od przyjaciela, mało tego potraktował go jak gówno. Mimo to Louis nie zostawił go i to on uratował bruneta. W końcu Malik przedawkował. Szatyn, na szczęściem, przyszedł do niego i go znalazł. Od razu wezwał pogotowie. Cudem udało się go uratować, ale ta sytuacja sprawiła, że Zayn zrozumiał co robił. Postanowił się zmienić i obiecał pójść na terapię. Z pomocą Louisa i ludźmi z zakładu (w którym przebywał), udało się i wyszedł z tego całego bagna. Ta sytuacja sprawiła, że relacje pomiędzy nimi bardziej się zacisnęły i mogli otwarcie powiedzieć, że byli dla siebie rodziną.   
\- W takim razie, skoro nie wróciłeś do ćpania, co cię powstrzymywało od powiedzenia mi prawdy?  
\- Um…ja… - widać było, że czuje się niezręcznie. Położył dłoń na karku lekko go pocierając, a dolna warga była przygryzana – Początkowo myślałem o tym, ale widziałem, że za nim nie przepadasz, więc odpuściłem. Uznałem, że nie ma zagrożenia, że zaczniesz się z nim spotykać. Planowałem ci powiedzieć, kiedy jednak dałeś mu szanse, ale wtedy zaczęły się u mnie problemy finansowe, więc…Niall się o tym dowiedział i zaproponował mi sprzedaż narkotyków – w końcu to z siebie wydusił.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! Po pierwsze to przestępstwo, po drugie pracowałeś dla mafii, po trzecie nie kusiło cię? Przecież mogłeś wrócić do ćpania! – był wściekły i sam nie wiedział z jakiego powodu bardziej. Czy dlatego, że Zayn go okłamywał, czy dlatego, że pracował dla Harry’ego, czy może z powodu, że miał styczność z narkotykami, od których powinien trzymać się z daleka?   
\- Kusiło mnie, trochę – zaczął wyjaśniać – jednak Harry zabrania dilerom ćpania, a ja naprawdę potrzebowałem forsy. Po za tym nie chciałem Ci ponownie tego robić.   
\- Cudownie! – prychnął – Nie miałeś jednak problemu z tym, że twój przyjaciel umawia się z gangsterem.   
\- Louis, uwierz mi, że nie byłem z tego zadowolony. Myślałem, czy może jednak nie powinienem ci wyznać prawdy, ale widziałem jaki Harry jest przy tobie i rozmawiałem z nim. On cię kochał i dalej kocha, i nigdy nie pozwoliłby, aby coś ci się stało. Widziałem też, jaki jesteś przy nim szczęśliwy, więc uznałem, że nie powinienem niszczyć tego.   
\- Więc lepiej było trzymać mnie w kłamstwie?! – tego było dla niego za dużo. Dlaczego to całe gówno zwaliło się na niego w jednym momencie? Dlaczego jego życie się rozpada? Co on takiego zrobił złego?   
\- Oczywiście, że nie Lou, ale Harry nie chciał, abyś go zostawił – słysząc to, Louis jedynie prychnął i wywrócił oczami – A nie zrobiłbyś tego? Louis, pomyśl i odpowiedz szczerze, czy gdybyś dowiedział się na początku znajomości, kim on jest, to dalej byłbyś z nim?  
Dobre pytanie. Czy zostałby z Harrym, gdyby ten powiedział mu prawdę, kiedy zaczęli się spotykać? Dałby im szanse? A może od razu zerwałby kontakt i nie chciał mieć z nim nic do czynienia? Jak miał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, skoro w tym momencie nie potrafił tego zrobić.  
\- Nie wiem – pokręcił głową – Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. To dla mnie za dużo – potarł czoło, czując jak jego ból głowy tylko się wzmacnia – To naprawdę dla mnie za dużo – jego dolna warga zaczęła drżeć – J-ja naprawdę mam dość – po policzkach ponownie zaczęły toczyć się łzy – Nie daję rady – Zayn widząc, w jakim stanie jest jego przyjaciel, objął jego ciało, przyciągając do siebie. Na szczęście Louis go nie odepchnął. Wręcz przeciwnie, wtulił się w jego ciało, co Malik uznał za dobry znak i miał nadzieję, że szatyn mu wybaczy.   
\- Wszystko się ułoży – zapewnił – Myślę, że powinieneś odpocząć – podniósł się z kanapy, pomagając szatynowi wygodnie się ułożyć na kanapie i okrył go kocem. Chciał odejść, kiedy zatrzymała go drobna dłoń, która chwyciła za kawałek jego koszulki.   
\- Zayn, dalej to robisz? – nie musiał dokładniej tłumaczyć, bo brunet dobrze wiedział o czym mówi.   
\- Nie – był szczery, już dawno z tym skończył – Przepraszam Lou.  
\- Jeszcze porozmawiamy – mruknął sennie. Nakrył się mocniej kocem i kładąc ochronnie lewą dłoń na brzuchu, zaczął odpływać.  
*****  
\- Cześć Zayn – stał przed drzwiami domu Malika. Było mu niedobrze, a jego dłonie trzęsły się z nerwów. Chciał się zobaczyć z Louisem, ale wątpił, aby mu się udało.   
Wczoraj był zdruzgotany, kiedy Louis wyszedł z domu. Czuł się zniszczony, jakby w każdej chwili mógł się rozpaść. Sięgnął po pierwszą butelkę z alkoholem, a później były kolejne. Miał nadzieję, że to pomoże stłumić jego uczucia i bolące serce. Nie pomogło, wręcz przeciwnie – pogorszyło sytuację. Nie pamiętał, po której butelce urwał mu się film. Rano, a raczej w południe, obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy i suszą panującą w jego ustach. Na szczęście był tam Niall, który dostarczył mu tabletki i butelkę wody. Następnie kazał mu się ogarnąć i walczyć o rodzinę, zamiast rozpaczać i użalać się nad sobą. Posłuchał. I właśnie dlatego, teraz stał pod drzwiami domu Zayna.  
\- Wejdź Harry – wpuścił kędzierzawego do środka. Wiedział po co Styles do niego przyjechał i nie miał zamiaru mu utrudniać zadania. Zaprowadził go do salonu i poszedł do pokoju dla gości, gdzie Louis siedział z Connorem i Fluffym. Szatyn leżał na boku, przyglądając się synowi, który oglądał kolorową książeczkę, i głaskał szczeniaka, leżącego przy jego brzuchu.  
\- Lou? – niebieskie spojrzenie przeniosło się na mulata – Przyszedł Harry, on…  
\- Nie Zayn – pokręcił głową – To zbyt szybko.  
\- W porządku – nie chciał naciskać na przyjaciela, skoro nie czuł się gotowy – Powiem mu – zaczął się wycofywać, jednak został zatrzymany przez szatyna.  
\- Zi, weź Connora – to, że on póki co nie chciał widzieć się ze swoim mężem, nie miał serca odbierać synowi ojca. Wiedział, że Harry nie skrzywdzi malca i oboje będą szczęśliwi ze wspólnego czasu.  
\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – uśmiechnął się ciepło do przyjaciela i podszedł do łóżka, biorąc chłopca na ręce – Chodź kolego, zobaczysz tatę.  
\- Tatuś? – Connor wyraźnie ożywił się, a jego oczy zaczęły szczęśliwie błyszczeć.   
\- Tak – zaśmiał się – Tatuś. Lou? – z zaniepokojeniem spojrzał na szatyna, kiedy ujrzał na jego twarzy grymas – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak – odpowiedział słabo – Trochę boli mnie brzuch – ponownie się skrzywił – To minie.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – nie podobało mu się to – Może zadzwonię do twojej lekarki – zaproponował.  
\- Na pewno.  
\- W porządku – postanowił odpuścić – W razie czego, wołaj.  
\- Jasne – przytaknął – teraz spróbuję się zdrzemnąć.  
*****  
Przychodząc tutaj nie spodziewał się, że uda mu się porozmawiać z Louisem, mimo to i tak czuł lekkie rozczarowanie. Cieszył się jednak, że mógł zobaczyć się z Connorem. Tęsknił za synem, z którym ostatnio, nie miał okazji spędzić zbyt dużo czasu. Widział, że maluchowi również sprawia ogromną radość zabawa z ojcem. Siedzieli na dywanie i wspólnie układali klocki, które Louis przywiózł dzień wcześniej, aby Connor miał zajęcie i nie zamęczał zbytnio Zayna.   
Te radosne chwile zostały przerwane przez krzyk, który rozniósł się po całym domu. Od razu poznał ten głos – Louis. Coś się stało, a Harry czuł jak i jego ciało ogarnia przerażenie. Poderwał się z ziemi i pognał na piętro. Drzwi do pokoju gościnnego były już otwarte, a Malik klęczał nad skulonym Louisem. Obejmował brzuch, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że w miejscu gdzie leżał jego mąż była plama krwi. Czuł jak jego serce na moment staje, tylko po to by rozpocząć szaleńczy bieg. Strach rozlewał się po jego całym ciele, a w głowie huczało tylko jedno słowo „DZIECKO!”. W tym momencie błagał w duchu, aby z jego synem było wszystko dobrze.   
\- Harry! – dopiero krzyk Zayn przywrócił go na ziemię – Dzwoń po karetkę!


	9. Rozdział 8

Białe, sterylne ściany, niewygodne krzesła i zapach chemikaliów. Nienawidził tego miejsca, jednak nie było opcji, aby je opuścił. Jego mąż aktualnie był w innym pomieszczeniu, do którego go nie wpuszczono. Musieli go zbadać i dowiedzieć się czy z szatynem i ich maleństwem wszystko jest dobrze.   
Harry był poddenerwowany. Nie był w stanie siedzieć spokojnie na krześle i czekać na informację. Krążył po korytarzu, trzymając na rękach śpiącego Connora. Zaraz po przyjechaniu karetki, zapakowali się z Zaynem do samochodu kędzierzawego, biorąc malucha, którego nie mieli z kim zostawić, a sam przecież nie mógł zostać. Zresztą, kiedy chłopiec zauważył, że coś stało się Louisowi i zabiera go pogotowie wpadł w szał i przestraszony tym co widział, nie chciał opuszczać swojego taty. Wyczerpany płaczem i pytaniem o Louisa, zasnął w drodze do szpitala. W sumie Harry nie dziwił się zachowaniu dziecka. Sam miał ochotę płakać i krzyczeć, kiedy widział bladą twarz Louisa i zakrwawioną pościel.  
Zayn siedział na jednym z twardych krzeseł i rozmawiał przez telefon, prawdopodobnie z Niallem. Widać było, że również boi się o swojego przyjaciela. Nerwowo ruszał nogami, a jego ciało było napięte.  
\- Niall i Liam są w drodze – oznajmił Malik, wzdychając i chowając telefon do kieszeni – Mówiłem im, żeby nie przyjeżdżali, ale się uparli.  
\- W porządku – mruknął, poprawiając sobie Connora na rękach.   
Po ciągnących się w nieskończoność, pięciu minutach, z pomieszczenia wyszedł lekarz. Spojrzał na dwójkę mężczyzn, przyglądając się im, nim przemówił.  
\- Który z was jest mężem i ojcem dziecka?  
\- Ja! – Harry zbliżył się do mężczyzny – Co z nimi?  
\- Proszę wejść, tam wszystko wyjaśnię – odsunął się, robiąc dla niego przejście.   
\- Zayn? – kędzierzawy podszedł do mulata i podał mu śpiącego chłopca – Zajmiesz się Connorem?  
\- Jasne – przytulił do siebie malca, kiedy ten zaczął się wiercić. Harry pocałował jeszcze syna w czoło i podążył za lekarzem do pokoju, w którym znajdował się Louis. Szatyn nie wyglądał najlepiej. Był blady, na policzkach widoczne były zaschnięte łzy, a w oczach pojawiały się nowe. Wyglądał niezwykle słabo i krucho. Harry miał ochotę wziąć go w ramionach i nigdy nie wypuszczać. Zajął miejsce na twardym szpitalnym krześle przysuwając je bliżej do łóżka. Ujął dłoń szatyna i ucieszył się, kiedy ten go nie odtrącił.   
\- Myślę, że możecie odetchnąć, z dzieckiem wszystko dobrze – oboje wypuścili z siebie głębokie westchnienie ulgi. Czuli się, jak ciężar osadzony w ich żołądkach znika – Niestety nie wszystko jest dobrze.  
\- To znaczy? – Louis mocniej ścisnął dłoń kędzierzawego.   
\- Doszło do częściowego odklejenia łożyska – wyjaśnił – Ale z dzieckiem na pewno wszystko jest dobrze – dodał widząc, jak Louis ponownie otwiera usta.   
\- Co teraz? – Harry przygryzał nerwowo wargę.  
\- Przede wszystkim, Louis musisz zostać na kilka dni w szpitalu. Chcemy się upewnić, że krwawienia się nie powtórzą. Jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze, za jakiś czas wypuścimy cię, pod warunkiem, że będziesz odpoczywał i unikał niepotrzebnych stresów.   
\- Rozumiem.  
Po tym jak lekarz wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zapadła niezręczna cisza. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało co powiedzieć. Harry co prawda chciał porozmawiać z Louisem, wytłumaczyć się i błagać o wybaczenie, jednak uznał, że to nie jest dobry moment. Ostatecznie Louis poinformował, że jest zmęczony, tym samym dając kędzierzawemu znać, aby wyszedł.   
*****  
Przez kolejne dni Harry codziennie odwiedzał Louisa, ten jednak wydawał się nie być zainteresowany jego obecnością jak i rozmową. Większość swojej uwagi poświęcał ich synkowi, który tęsknił za swoją mamusią. Przez cały ten czas, kędzierzawy opiekował się Connorem, spychając „pracę” na dalszy plan, chcąc pokazać, że dalej może być dawnym Harrym, który spędzał dużo czasu ze swoją rodziną. Miał nadzieję, że to chociaż trochę załagodzi jego relacje z Lousiem i szatyn da mu szansę.   
Tego dnia, jak zawsze, Harry pojawił się w sali szpitalnej, razem z Connorem. Maluch od razu wyciągnął ręce, w kierunku szatyna. W pomieszczeniu był również Zayn z Niallem. Widać było, że o czymś rozmawiali z Louisem, jednak przerwali, kiedy w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Styles. Podszedł do łóżka siadając na wolnym krześle i posadził Connora obok szatyna. Maluch od razu wtulił się w Louisa.   
\- Cześć skarbie – pocałował czoło malucha – Jak było z tatą?  
\- Tatuś zrobił naleśniki – poinformował szczęśliwie, o tym co było na śniadanie.   
\- To wspaniale – poczochrał loki synka.   
\- Lou – Zayn zwrócił na siebie uwagę – Mógłbyś teraz dokończyć, to co mówiłeś wcześniej?  
\- Co? – zamyślił się na chwilę, zastanawiając na czym przerwał – A tak! Mama miał jutro po mnie przyjechać, ale nie da rady. Także, jakbyś mógł mnie odebrać i zawieźć do niej – zaczął wyjaśniać. Harry z kolei siedział skołowany, zastanawiając się o czym mówi jego mąż – A! No i moje rzeczy, i Connora. Mógłbyś pojechać do domu i spakować, chociaż ich część?  
\- Um…tak, jasne – odpowiedział, niepewnie zerkając na kędzierzawego, który chyba zaczynał rozumieć co się dzieje.   
\- Louis, co ty robisz? – to pytanie musiało w końcu paść.  
\- Wyprowadzam się Harry – oznajmił, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.   
\- Nie ma mowy! – zaprotestował od razu, jak słowa opuściły usta szatyna.   
\- Harry – Louis chciał z nim porozmawiać i wyjaśnić, że tak będzie dla nich najlepiej. Styles jednak nie dał mu nic powiedzieć.  
\- Nie, zostajesz ze mną! – był stanowczy.  
\- Harry, przenoszę się do mamy i mojego rodzeństwa! Nie zostanę z tobą – starał się nie denerwować, ale wiedział, że jeśli Harry nie odpuści, nie uda mu się.   
\- Nie pozwolę ci odejść! – warknął, czując jak zaczyna tracić cierpliwość. Zayn i Niall obserwowali wszystko z boku, zastanawiając się, jak ta sytuacja się rozwinie.   
\- Nie będziesz…  
\- Powiedziałem nie! – krzyknął.  
\- Uspokój się – syknął – Connor – dopiero teraz zauważył, jak przestraszony maluch wtulał się w Louisa. Chłopiec nie był przyzwyczajony do krzyków, a tym bardziej krzyków swoich rodziców.   
\- Przepraszam – próbował się uspokoić, ale nie było mu łatwo, mając świadomość, że jego mąż chce odejść.  
\- Harry – westchnął, chciał już mieć to za sobą – To, że się do ciebie odzywam i pozwalam byś codziennie mnie odwiedzał, nie znaczy, że ci wybaczyłem. Potrzebuję czasu i spokoju, a prawda jest taka, że mieszkając z tobą nie będę tego mieć – próbował wyjaśnić.  
\- Przeniosę się do gościnnego pokoju, dam ci tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz i zrobię wszystko byś się nie denerwował – głos kędzierzawego sugerował, że to nie była propozycja, tylko stwierdzenie. On mówił Louisowi co ma zrobić – Wracasz ze mną.  
\- Nie!   
\- Cholera Lou! – wrzasnął, nie potrafiąc się pohamować – Nie pozwolę ci się wynieść! Zostajesz ze mną! Muszę mieć c…  
Krzyki kędzierzawego zostały zatrzymane przez lekarza, który pojawił się w sali. Widać było, że słyszał wrzaski i nie był z tego zadowolony.  
\- Proszę wyjść – wskazał Harry’emu drzwi.  
\- Spierdalaj – splunął. Był wściekły i nie panował nad sobą.  
\- Proszę wyjść. Denerwuje pan pacjenta, a w jego sytuacji to niewskazane!  
\- Nie wyjdę – rozwścieczony zaczął zbliżać się do lekarza. Niall postanowił zareagować, nie wiedząc jak to może się skończyć.  
\- Harry – chwycił przyjaciela i zaczął go pchać w kierunku wyjścia – Lepiej wyjdźmy. Lekarz ma rację, stresujesz Lou i Connor się boi. Musisz się uspokoić.  
Kędzierzawy dalej był wściekły, jednak pozwolił, aby blondyn go wyprowadził.  
\- Ja po prostu chcę, aby był bezpieczny – wycedził, czując jak cały gniew z niego powoli wyparowuje, a pojawia się poczucie niezrozumienia.   
\- Wiem.  
*****  
Po wyjściu kędzierzawego, Louis przeprosił za zachowanie męża. Poczekali jak lekarz wyszedł, nim spojrzał niepewni na mulata.  
\- Myślisz, że źle robię? – mruknął, wpatrując się w pościel, którą był przykryty.   
\- Nie wiem Lou – chciał pomóc szatynowi, ale nie wiedział jak – Harry cię kocha i widać, że chciałby wszystko naprawić.   
\- Naprawić? – prychnął – Jak? Tu nie chodzi tylko o brak czasu dla rodziny, ale też o to czym się zajmuje. Co robił. Tego nie da się naprawić.  
\- Louis, wiesz, że Harry by cię nie skrzywdził, a przynajmniej nie celowo – sam nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł, że szatyn powinien dać szansę swojemu małżeństwu.   
\- Nie jestem już tego taki pewny. Kocham go, ale…nie wiem, nie jestem pewny czy mogę z nim być po tym, co się dowiedziałem.  
*****  
\- Zayn – Malik ledwie przekroczył próg szpitala, wychodząc na niewielki plac, jak bok pojawił się Harry.   
\- Odpuść – westchnął, nie miał ochoty na kłótnię.  
\- Nie – zagrodził brunetowi drogę, nie pozwalając, aby szedł dalej – Ty nie rozumiesz. Louis nie może odejść z dziećmi. Musi zostać ze mną.  
\- Harry, on potrzebuje czasu. Daj mu go, a na pewno w końcu sam się odezwie.  
\- Nie rozumiesz, tu chodzi o życie mojej rodziny.  
\- Co? – nie wiedział, o czym Styles mówi.   
\- Wszystko ci wytłumaczę, ale musisz później zrobić to, co powiem – Zayn widział determinację na jego twarzy. Nie mógł odmówić.  
*****  
Zayn nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że oszukiwał Louisa, jednak po tym, co powiedział mu Harry był pewny, że dobrze robi. Jego zadaniem było odebranie szatyna ze szpitala, tak jak było umówione, jednak zamiast zawieźć do jego matki, miał go dostarczyć do rodzinnej posiadłości Harry’ego. Kędzierzawy uznał, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie – budynek był lepiej ukryty i strzeżony - w przeciwieństwie do ich domu. Teraz, gdy szatyn znał prawdę mógł w końcu go zabrać, do miejsca, gdzie się wychował. Dodatkowo Anne z Gemmą miałby oko na Louisa, aby się nie męczył i stresował.   
Louis uciął sobie drzemkę w samochodzie, co ułatwiło brunetowi misję. Przebudził się dopiero, kiedy samochód zatrzymał się na podjeździe przed domem. Harry i Anne czekali już na nich. Szatyn przeciągnął się, mrucząc cicho. Zamrugał oczami, czekając aż wyostrzy się jego wzrok. Rozejrzał się dookoła, nie mając pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. Nie podobało mu się to, nie był w swoim domu. Zrozumiał wszystko, kiedy zauważył swojego męża i jego matkę.   
\- Zayn? – nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel mu to zrobił.  
\- Przepraszam – widział skruchę na twarzy przyjaciela – Ale musisz mi uwierzyć, że to dla twojego dobra.  
\- Jasne – prychnął. Był wściekły, czuł się zdradzony przez Malika. Pchnął mocno drzwi, chcąc wyładować na czymś swoją frustrację, i wysiadł z samochodu.   
\- Louis – choćby nie wiadomo jak wściekły był, nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy spotykał Anne. Uwielbiał tę kobietę.   
\- Witaj Anne – przytulił się do kobiety. Traktował ją jak matkę i zawsze tak się czuł w jej ramionach.   
\- Jak się czujesz? – spojrzała na brzuch szatyna, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli.  
\- W porządku – pogłaskał dość sporą wypukłość.   
\- To dobrze. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się bałam, kiedy Harry powiedział co się stało – Louis uciekł wzrokiem do Harry’ego. Widział, jak wyciąga bagaże z samochodu, podczas gdy Zayn wypinał Connora z fotelika.   
\- Babcia – radosny pisk malucha rozniósł się po placu, kiedy ten truchtał w kierunku kobiety.  
\- Kochanie – wzięła go na ręce, całując w policzek – Tęskniłam za tobą. Jaki on już duży – zwróciła się do Louisa.  
\- Tak, za niedługo skończy 3 lata – nie mógł uwierzyć, że to trzy lata odkąd urodził się jego syn. On miał wrażenie, jakby dopiero co wczoraj był na sali porodowej. Pamiętał, jaki był wtedy szczęśliwy, oboje z Harrym byli. Connor od razu stał się ich całym światem.   
\- Chodź, pokarzę ci sypialnię – Anne skierowała się do domu. Dopiero teraz Louis przyjrzał się uważnie i to na pewno nie był zwykły domek rodzinny. To była pieprzona rezydencja – kolumny przy wejściu, które podtrzymywały niewielki balkon, duże okna, jasny tynk, ogromny ogród. Założył się, że za budynkiem znajdował się wielki taras z basenem, a może i oczkiem wodnym. Nie powinien się jednak dziwić, przecież rodzina Harry’ego miała kasę – która raczej nie została zdobyta legalnie.   
Pożegnał się z Zaynem, który ponownie go przeprosił i podążył za kobietą. Za nimi szedł Harry, niosąc torby.  
*****  
Przez cały dzień Louis ignorował kędzierzawego. Był na niego wściekły i zastanawiał się, co takiego powiedział Zaynowi, że ten zgodził się zdradzić Louisa i mu pomóc. Styles miał dość, wiedział, że póki co pomiędzy nim a szatynem nie będzie dobrze, jednak nie chciał być ignorowany. Wieczorem miał tego dość i postanowił coś z tym zrobić.  
Louis zamknął cicho drzwi, nie chcąc robić niepotrzebnego hałasu, który mógłby obudzić Connora. Chłopiec przed momentem zasnął i szatyn nie miał ochoty po raz kolejny go usypiać. Podszedł do drzwi obok i przekroczył je.  
\- Co tu robisz? – syknął, widząc kędzierzawego, rozłożonego na łóżku.  
\- To mój pokój – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami.   
\- Nie będziemy razem spać – zaprotestował – Jestem na ciebie wściekły za to, co zrobiłeś. Mówiłem ci, że potrzebuję czasu z dala od ciebie, a ty podstępem mnie tu sprowadzasz.  
\- Louis, nie mogę ci na to pozwolić.  
\- Dlaczego? To, że będziemy razem mieszkać, nie znaczy, że wszystko samo się jakoś ułoży i za niedługo zapomnę kim jesteś. To tak nie działa – starał się nie krzyczeć, nie chcąc obudzić Connora śpiącego w pokoju obok.  
\- Wiem, Lou – spuścił nogi z łóżka, siadając na nim – Ale uwierz mi, musisz tu zostać.  
\- A to niby dlaczego? – założył ręce na piersi, wyczekująco spoglądając na Harry’ego i zastanawiając się, jaką wymówkę tym razem usłyszy.  
\- Grozi wam niebezpieczeństwo.  
\- Proszę cię – prychnął – Mógłbyś wymyślić coś bardziej oryginalnego.  
\- Lou, to nie jest wymówka! Usiądź – poklepał miejsce obok siebie, czekając aż szatyn je zajmie. Louis przez chwilę się zastanawiał, nim odpuścił i po chwili siedział na miękkim materacu – Pamiętasz, jak mówili o zamachu na Southa. Podejrzewali nas i dalej to robią, ale prawda jest taka, że to nie my. Początkowo myślałam, że ktoś zdradził i działał na własną rękę, bądź dostali złe rozkazy. Nic z tego. Okazało się, że ktoś nas wrobił.


	10. Rozdział 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto mamy przed ostatni rozdział. Mam wrażenie, że jest trochę chaotyczny:/ Pojawi się jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział + epilog. Rozdział jest dość krótki i prawdopodobnie dwie ostatnie części też takie będą. Mam na dzieję, że Wam to nie przeszkadza:)

Światło księżyca wpadało do sypialni, rozpraszając odrobinę panujący tam mrok. Przez uchylone okno dostawało się chłodne powietrze, sprawiając, że w pomieszczeniu panowała idealna temperatura do spania. Mimo to, on nie potrafił zasnąć. Kręcił się w łóżku, próbując znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycją – chociaż wiedział, że nie to było powodem braku snu, a jego myśli. W głowie huczały mu słowa, które wypowiedział dzisiaj Harry.  
_\- Derek Walker, posiadał swój własny gang w Londynie. Rywalizował z nami od lat. W końcu mojemu ojcu i mi, udało się go zniszczyć. On trafił za kraty, a jego gang się rozpadł. Okazało się, że uciekł i teraz szuka zemsty. To on zabił Southa, zrzucając na nas podejrzenia. Dlatego zacząłem tak dużo czasu spędzać po za domem. Tu chodziło o ciebie i nasze dzieci. Musiałem was ochronić i dalej muszę. Przez te wszystkie lata trzymałem cię z daleka od tego wszystkiego, nikomu nie mówiłem z kim się związałem, chcąc mieć pewność, że nic wam nie grozi. Derek się o was dowiedział i wiem, że coś knuje. Muszę was chronić, dlatego tak ważne jest, abyś tutaj został. Przynajmniej dopóki on nie zniknie._  
Czuł się jak w jakimś filmie gangsterskim. Nie krył jednak, że słowa Stylesa go przeraziły. Ktoś czyhał na jego życie i jego dzieci. Bał się, ale nie tylko o siebie i maluchya, ale i o Harry’ego, nie chciał by i jemu coś się stało. Styles był jaki był, zrobił co zrobił, mimo to był również jego mężem, ojcem jego dzieci i Louis ciągle coś do niego czuł. Nie potrafił go znienawidzić, to nie było takie proste. Nie po tylu latach, które pozostawiły po sobie wiele wspaniałych wspomnień.  
Dziecko chyba wyczuwało jego niepokój, bo zaczęło się wiercić i kopać. Nie bolało, jednak Louis chciał zasnąć, a to mu w tym nie pomagało. Położył dłonie na dość sporym brzuchu i lekko go pocierał.  
\- Spokojnie kochanie – szeptał – Tatuś nas obroni – próbował przekonać dziecko, jak i siebie. Chyba pomogło, bo maluch przestał się kręcić. Mimo to sen nie nadchodził. W końcu, podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył do drzwi. Wiedział, że to, co miał zamiar zrobić, nie powinno mieć miejsca. W końcu, sam chciał przestrzeni, jednak w tej chwili potrzebował snu i czuł, że to jedyny sposób, w jaki może to osiągnąć. Wyszedł na korytarz, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zna tego ogromnego domu i nie wie, gdzie nocuje Harry. Wrócił do swojej sypialni, ponownie zakopując się w łóżku. Chwilę się wahał nim sięgnął po telefon, wykręcając numer.  
\- Tak? – głęboki i zachrypnięty głos odezwał się po drugiej stronie.  
\- Um…Harry, mógłbyś do mnie przyjść?  
\- Jasne – rozłączył się, a kilka sekund później w drzwiach stanął kędzierzawy – Coś się dzieje? – wydawał się być poddenerwowany.  
\- Wszystko dobrze. Po prostu nie mogę zasnąć – odsunął kołdrę, po drugiej stronie łóżka, dając tym samym znać, aby Harry położył się obok niego – Chciałem iść do ciebie, ale nie wiem, gdzie śpisz.  
\- Po drugiej stronie pokoju Connora – wyjaśnił, kładąc się obok Louisa. Szatyn od razu przylgnął do jego boku.  
\- Co się dzieje Lou? – objął go, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo tęsknił za takimi momentami, kiedy mogli się z Louisem przytulać w łóżku.  
\- Czuję się zagubiony, przez to wszystko czego się dowiedziałem i…boję się.  
\- Będzie dobrze, nie pozwolę was skrzywdzić.  
\- Wiem, ale boję się też o ciebie – wymruczał wtulając się w jego pierś. Znajomy zapach i dotyk, pomógł mu się trochę uspokoić.  
\- Nie masz o co. Nic mi się nie stanie – zapewnił – A teraz spróbuj zasnąć.  
Chwilę później w pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć spokojne, miarowe oddechy.  
*****  
Korzystając z pięknej pogody, Louis postanowił udać się do ogrodu. Wylegiwał się na jednym z leżaków, stojących przy basenie, sącząc chłodną lemoniadę i zajadając się winogronami. Gemma wzięła Connora i bawiła się z nim w basenie, więc Louis miał chwilę oddechu od pilnowania chłopca. Zerknął w ich kierunku, maluch siedział w dmuchanym kółku, a Gemma pływała po basenie, ciągnąc go za sobą. Fluffy leżał na brzegu, czekając aż jego mały przyjaciel zacznie się z nim bawić.  
\- Louis – Anne zajęła wolny leżak, obok szatyna – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Harry mówił, że nie mogłeś w nocy spać.  
\- Tak, ale w końcu się udało.  
\- Co się działo? Coś z maleństwem? – widział zaniepokojenie na twarzy kobiety.  
\- Nie, to…tylko myśli, nie dawały mi spokoju – od razu wróciły do niego wspomnienia z nocy i poranka. Musiał przyznać, że dobrze było zasypiać i budzić się w ramionach Harry’ego, jednak miał poczucie, że w ich sytuacji nie powinno do tego dojść. W końcu ich związek póki co nie miał się dobrze, można było śmiało powiedzieć, że stał pod znakiem zapytania. Jego losy zależały głównie od Louisa. Niestety nie wiedział co robić. Czy odejść, czy dać kędzierzawemu szansę – Anne? – poprawił się na leżaku, chcąc lepiej widzieć kobietę – Mogę cię o cos zapytać? – miał nadzieję, że rozmowa z kobietą pozwoli mu zadecydować.  
\- Oczywiście, kochanie – nalała do swojej szklanki trochę lemoniady i ułożyła się na swoim leżaki.  
\- Wiedziałaś czym się zajmuje Des i byłaś z nim. Nie przeszkadzało ci to, że…  
\- Przewodził gangiem? – dokończyła za niego, na co Louis skinął głową. Przygryzł wargę, czując się niepewnie. Miał nadzieję, że w żaden sposób nie uraził jej.  
\- Wiesz, starałam się o tym nie myśleć – Anne próbowała odpowiednio dobierać słowa, mając nadzieję, że szatyn będzie usatysfakcjonowany z jej odpowiedzi – Robił źle i skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że nie mam nic przeciwko. Jednak zbyt mocno go kochałam, a później pojawili się Gemma i Harry. Nie mogłam i nie chciałam go zostawić. Właśnie dlatego starałam się zapomnieć, czym mój mąż się zajmuje i traktować nas, jakbyśmy byli zwykłą rodziną.  
Louis miał nadzieję, że słowa Anne mu pomogą. Nie zrobiły tego. Ciągle nie wiedział, jaka decyzja byłaby słuszna. Kochał Harry’ego, a przynajmniej kochał Harry’ego z przed odkrycia prawdy. Jednak czy teraz był on inny. Przecież, kiedy się poznali, jego mąż już działał w mafii, został jej przywódcą dwa lata później. Jedyna różnica była taka, że Louis o tym nie wiedział. Harry się nie zmienił, to Louis odkrył prawdę, przez co jego postrzeganie kędzierzawego uległo zmianie.  
\- Chodzi o Harry’ego – to nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie.  
\- Tak – westchnięcie uciekło z jego ust – Kocham go, ale nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym tak jak ty.  
\- Wiesz, ja ci nie powiem, co powinieneś zrobić. Chcę szczęścia mojego dziecka, ale również twojego. Pamiętaj jednak o tym, że Harry cię kocha i ty oraz dzieci, jesteście dla niego najważniejsi.  
Anne położyła się, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne, chcąc się trochę opalić. Louis z kolei myślał o Harrym, sobie, ich rodzinie, o słowach Anne i swoim życiu. A im dłużej to krążyło po jego umyśle, tym bardziej czuł się zagubiony i powoli zaczynała boleć go głowa.  
*****  
Louis zaakceptował już to, że siedzi w rezydencji Styles, bez możliwości opuszczenia tego miejsca - Harry stał się za bardzo przewrażliwiony, odkąd Louis wylądował w szpitalu. Kędzierzawy dalej znikał na całe dni i nie raz noce, jednak tym razem szatyn znał tego powód. Ich związek był…? Właściwie Louis sam nie wiedział. Nie rozmawiali o tym co teraz z ich związkiem. Harry dalej spał w innym pokoju, chociaż zdarzyło się kilka razy, że Louis szedł do niego, gdy nie potrafił zasnąć. Szatyn nie podjął decyzji czy dać szansę swojemu małżeństwu, a kędzierzawy póki co unikał tematu swojej pracy przy ciężarnym. Nie wiedział jak to zadziała na Louisa i ich małżeństwo. Wolał poczekać, aż szatyn sam do niego przyjdzie porozmawiać, kiedy będzie gotowy.  
Nadszedł wrzesień, a co za tym idzie trzecie urodziny Connora. Dzień, na szczęście, był ciepły i słoneczny. Idealny na urządzenie w ogrodzie niewielkiego przyjęcia. Był grill, tort, lemoniada, kolorowe balony i dużo prezentów. Zaprosili Liama, Zayna i Nialla oraz rodzinę Louisa. Oczywiście oni nie wiedzieli, kim była rodzina Styles i musieli uważać, aby się to nie wydało – zwłaszcza Louis. Maluch był szczęśliwy, że cała uwaga była skupiona na nim, zwłaszcza jego rodziców.  
Louis przez większość dnia miał ochotę płakać, ale nie był pewny czy powodem tego faktycznie było to, że jego syn jest starszy, czy zadziałały hormony. Harry podśmiewał się z niego, przez co szatyn się na niego dąsał. Na szczęście szybko mu przeszło.  
Przez te kilka godzin, podczas przyjęcia, Harry i Louis zachowywali się, jakby nigdy nic złego pomiędzy nimi się nie wydarzyło.  
\- Jak się czujesz Lou? – kędzierzawy usiadł obok szatyn, który z szerokim uśmiechem obserwował jak jego młodsze siostry bawią się z Connorem i Fluffym.  
\- Dobrze – uśmiechnął się do męża. Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio Louis posłał mu uśmiech, więc jego serce lekko przyspieszyło – Mógłbyś mi podać szklankę? – Styles od razu nachylił się w kierunku stolika sięgając po lemoniadę szatyna i podając mu ją.  
\- A jak nasz maluch? – mógł się spodziewać tego pytania. Harry zadawał je co najmniej kilka razy dziennie. Stał się przewrażliwiony jeśli chodzi o Louisa i ich nienarodzone dziecko.  
\- Praktycznie cały czas daje o sobie znać – zachichotał, pocierając sporą wypukłość.  
\- Naprawdę? Ale jesteś pewny, że to nic złego – no i po co o tym wspominał. Harry oczywiście od razu zrobił się zaniepokojony.  
\- Jestem pewny – przytaknął, uspokajając tym, chociaż trochę, kędzierzawego.  
\- To dobrze – odetchnął lekko – Teraz też kopie?  
\- I to jak – zaśmiał się.  
\- Mogę? – Styles był niepewny. Co to się stało, że musiał pytać własnego męża, czy może dotknąć jego brzucha. Jednak w ich obecnej sytuacji wolał być ostrożny.  
\- Oczywiście – sam sięgnął po dłoń Harry’ego i przyłożył do miejsca, gdzie najmocniej można było poczuć ruchy.  
\- Jest silny – szeroki uśmiech rozświetlił twarz kędzierzawego.  
\- I to jeszcze jak. Będzie silny jak jego tata – słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust. Czuł, że w ich obecnej sytuacji nie powinien tego mówić, jednak stało się. Mimo to, kiedy zobaczył jak uśmiech jego męża się poszerza, a zielone oczy błyszczą, nie żałował tego co powiedział.  
\- Kocham cię, Lou – głos miał łagodny, ciepły i przepełniony miłością.  
\- Wiem Harry – to nie były słowa, które chciał usłyszeć. Jednak uspokoił się, świadomy tego, że szatyn nie wątpi w jego uczucia.


	11. Rozdział 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam w ostatnim rozdziale. Został nam jeszcze epilog i pożegnamy się z tym opowiadaniem. Zapraszam do czytania.

Wrzesień szybko minął, podobnie jak październik i Louis nawet nie wiedział, kiedy słońce zostało zastąpione przez ciemne chmury, sprowadzające deszcz. Pojawiły się niskie temperatury, chłodny wiatr, a drzewa straciły liście, które zmieniały kolor na żółty czy brązowy. A miało być jeszcze zimniej. Był koniec listopada i w prognozie pogody zapowiadali opady śniegu.  
Sprawy pomiędzy Louisem a Harrym ciągle były nierozwiązane. Szatyn się wahał, co zrobić, kiedy w końcu sprawy się rozwiążą. Zostać czy odejść i próbować ułożyć życie na nowo, z dala od mafii. Kochał Harry’ego, a mieszkanie w jego rodzinnym domu i codzienne się widywanie nie pomagało mu, w podjęciu decyzji.  
Harry, z kolei, był coraz bardziej rozdrażniony i nie raz musiał spędzać godziny na siłowni, aby wyładować swój gniew nim wróci do domu. Już kilkakrotnie był blisko dotarcia do Walkera, jednak za każdym razem udawało mu się ostatecznie zmylić trop. To go niezwykle frustrowało. Chciał w końcu się go pozbyć i zapewnić tym bezpieczeństwo swojej rodzinie.  
*****  
Louis już miał dość. Musiał podjąć decyzję i wyjaśnić sytuację z Harry. Nie mogło tak być, że zwodził kędzierzawego, dając mu nadzieję, że jednak będzie jak dawniej, tylko po to by w końcu odejść. Musiał jak najszybciej podjąć decyzję! Ta świadomość wcale mu nie pomagała.  
Przebudził się słysząc płacz, dochodzący z elektronicznej niani. Najwyraźniej Connor się obudził mając zły sen lub uświadomił sobie, że jest sam. Udało mu się wydostać z łóżka, kiedy usłyszał inny głos.  
\- Hej, co się dzieje? – głos Harry’ego był zachrypnięty od snu i bardzo powolny.  
\- Tatuś – zaszlochał maluch.  
\- Już dobrze – domyślił się, że kędzierzawy wziął go na ręce i przytulił do siebie.  
Louis mógł z powrotem się położyć i zasnąć, jednak coś kazało mu iść do pokoju syna. Harry krążył po sypialni chłopca, trzymając Connora w swoich ramionach i cicho nucąc mu kołysankę. Miał ochotę sfotografować ten moment. Jego serce mocno biło, a ciało wypełniało się przyjemnym ciepłem. Kochał takie chwile. Więc, czy chciał je stracić? Odchodząc od Stylesa, już więcej nie byłby świadkiem tego, jak jego mąż usypia ich dzieci, jak się nimi opiekuje, jak się z nimi bawi. Kochał Harry’ego, a Harry kochał jego oraz ich synów. Czy mógł im odbierać ojca? Connor uwielbiał swojego tatusia i był pewny, że Marcel również będzie.  
\- Lou? – szept kędzierzawego sprowadził go do rzeczywistości – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak – odepchnął się od framugi, o którą był oparty – Obudził mnie płacz – zbliżył się do Harry’ego, spoglądając na śpiącą twarz Connora.  
\- Jak widzisz, już jest w porządku – uśmiechnął się, po czym zbliżył do łóżeczka i położył w nim chłopca. Okrył go kołdrą i złożył pocałunek na czole, nim opuścił pokój. Louis wyszedł za nim.  
\- Dobranoc Lou – mruknął i ruszył do swojej sypialni.  
\- Harry – nie wiedział co robi, działał pod wpływem impulsu – Będziesz spać ze mną?  
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się czule. Louis chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął w kierunku własnej sypialni.  
*****  
Podjął decyzję! Dalej nie miał stuprocentowej pewności czy słuszną, jednak wierzył, że tak. Robił to dla dobra swojej rodziny. Teraz jeszcze musiał porozmawiać z Harrym i poinformować o tym co postanowił.  
Kierował się do dawnego biura Desa, z którego aktualnie korzystał Harry. Chciał jak najszybciej poinformować go o swojej decyzji. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Chciał zapukać, kiedy drzwi zostały gwałtownie otwarte i stanął w nich kędzierzawy. Zaraz za nim mógł zobaczyć Liama i Nialla.  
\- Louis? – nie spodziewał się zobaczyć za drzwiami szatyna – Stało się coś?  
\- Um…chciałem porozmawiać.  
\- Czy to pilne? Właśnie…  
\- Coś się stało? – dopiero teraz zauważył, że Harry jest poddenerwowany.  
\- Um…mamy Walkera – nie był pewny czy dobrze robi mówiąc Louisowi, jednak uznał, że szatyn ma prawo wiedzieć.  
\- Co? Harry, ty…  
\- Jedziemy go dorwać – przesunął się, aby Liam i Niall mogli już iść do samochodu.  
\- Ale… - nagle poczuła jak ogarnia go strach, na myśl, że Harry ma spotkać się z mężczyzną, który im grozi. Chciał go poprosić, aby nie szedł, jednak kędzierzawy mu przerwał.  
\- Louis, robię to dla waszego bezpieczeństwa, dla nas – pocałował niższego w czoło – Porozmawiamy jak wrócę – wyminął go i chciał odejść, ale zatrzymała go drobna dłoń, chwytająca jego nadgarstek. Zatrzymał się z zaskoczeniem patrząc na męża. Louis ujął jego twarz w swoje drobne dłonie i zrobił coś, co jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło kędzierzawego – pocałował go. Był to krótki pocałunek, ale oddający wszystkie uczucia, jakie tkwiły w Louisie – niepewność, strach i miłość.  
\- Bądź ostrożny – Louis miał ochotę płakać, ale postanowił nie robić tego przy Harrym.  
\- Będę – zapewnił – Kocham cię – jeszcze raz pocałował go w usta, delikatnie pogłaskał po brzuchu i odszedł.  
*****  
\- Harry, jesteś pewny? – Liam zajmował miejsce kierowcy i niepewnie spoglądał na przyjaciela. Siedzieli w samochodzie, nieopodal małej leśniczówki, znajdującej się jakieś 30 kilometrów od Londynu. To podobno tutaj ukrywał się Walker.  
\- Tak – powiedział twardo.  
\- Może jednak lepiej wróć do Louisa i Connora? – próbował go przekonać.  
\- Nie – był pewny tego co chce zrobić i nie miał zamiaru zmienić zdania. Musiał mieć pewność, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze, a jego rodzina będzie bezpieczna.  
\- Wiesz, że to może okazać się zasadzką – Niall również nie odpuszczał.  
\- Wiem – wycedził, coraz bardziej zirytowany tą rozmową – Dla Louisa i dzieci zaryzykuję.  
\- W porządku - w końcu postanowili odpuścić – To idziemy.  
\- Nie – zaprotestował, nim jego przyjaciele zdążyli wyjść z samochodu – Ja idę, wy zostajecie.  
\- Nie ma mowy – Niall był oburzony.  
\- To rozkaz – jego głos nie znosił sprzeciwu – Bądźcie uważnie i w razie czego wkroczcie. Jednak, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, uciekajcie. Rozumiecie?  
\- Ale…  
\- Rozumiecie?  
\- Tak.  
*****  
Siedział w domu jak na szpilkach. Był przerażony tym gdzie Harry pojechał i co miał zamiar zrobić. Nie powinien się tak denerwować w jego stanie, jednak nie był w stanie się uspokoić. Tak bardzo chciał, aby jego mąż został w domu, zostawił tą sprawę innym. Przecież tam mogło się wiele wydarzyć, niekoniecznie jego plan mógł się udać. Równie dobrze, mógł zostać… Nie Louis nie mógł tego wypowiedzieć nawet w myślach. Musiał wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Harry wróci cały i zdrowy do domu.  
Connor już spał, a on krążył po całym domu, nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. W salonie spotkał Gemmę i Anne. Siedziały na wygodnej kanapie, z kubkami herbaty i oglądały wieczorne wiadomości.  
\- Louis, usiądź – poprosiła go Anne. Widać było, że i ona była lekko poddenerwowana – Wiesz, że nie wolno ci zbyt długo stać.  
\- Wiem – ostrożnie opadł na fotel – Nie umiem jednak się uspokoić. Boję się.  
\- My też – brunetka podniosła się z kanapy i przysiadła na podłokietniku fotela – Ale będzie dobrze – objęła szatyna, chcąc mu w ten sposób dodać otuchy.  
\- Harry! – krzyk Gemmy zwrócił ich uwagę. Od razu spojrzeli na telewizor, gdzie podawali informacje z ostatniej chwili. Na ekranie pokazane było zdjęcie kędzierzawego. Louis czuł jak coś ciężkiego osiada w jego żołądku, a serce mocno galopuje.  
\- _Dzisiaj został schwytany Harry Styles, przywódca londyńskiej mafii. Policja, wraz ze specjalnymi oddziałami, złapała go w niewielkiej leśniczówce oddalonej o 30 kilometrów od Londynu, pod tym jak dostali cynk o planowanym morderstwie. W leśniczówce zostały znalezione zwłoki Dereka Walkera, który dziewięć miesięcy temu uciekł z więzienia. Gangster trafi do aresztu, gdzie będzie czekał na zarzuty i proces._  
\- Nie – było mu niedobrze, a łzy kłuły go w oczy – Nie, nie, nie! – zaczął szlochać. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego mąż został aresztowany i miał trafić do więzienia.  
\- Już wiecie? – w pomieszczeniu pojawili się Liam i Niall. Widać było, że są zaniepokojeni, tym co się stało.  
\- Właśnie mówili w wiadomościach – Gemma od razu znalazła się obok nich – Was nie złapali?  
\- Harry uparł się, że idzie tam sam. My mieliśmy być w pogotowiu i w razie czego mu pomóc lub uciekać.  
\- Zamkną go, zamkną go na zawsze – Louis mamrotał spanikowany.  
\- Hej, Lou – blondyn podszedł do fotela, na którym siedział szatyn – Będzie dobrze. Po za zabójstwem Walkera nic na niego nie znajdą. Obiecuję ci to.  
\- Jak w ogóle się dowiedzieli? – Anne, chodź sama była przerażona, uspokajająco gładziła Louisa po plecach.  
\- Jeszcze tego nie wiemy – Liam opadł na kanapę – Ale dowiemy się – wycedził, zaciskając dłonie w pięść.  
\- Boli – wszyscy spojrzeli na Louisa, którego twarz wykrzywiała się w bólu, a ręce obejmowały brzuch.  
\- Kochanie, co się stało? – Anne od razu się do niego nachyliła.  
\- Ja…chyba rodzę – udało mu się wydusić. Był przerażony, a skurcze cholernie bolały. Przecież nie mógł teraz rodzić. Było za wcześnie, a Harry trafił do aresztu.  
\- Jedziemy do szpitala – zarządziła kobieta, pokazując Niallowi, aby pomógł jej podnieść szatyna – Liam, zawieziesz nas. Gemma opiekuj się Connorem. Zadzwonię, jak już coś będzie wiadomo – poinstruowała.  
Dziesięć minut później siedzieli w samochodzie, jadąc do szpitala. Louis całą drogę płakał i sam nie wiedział czy to z bólu, czy z powodu Harry’ego.  
*****  
\- Nie mogę – łzy płynęły po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach. Włosy przyczepiały się do spoconego czoła. Siedział na szpitalnym łóżku oparty o poduszki i właśnie miał wydać na świat swojego drugiego synka.  
\- Możesz i musisz – zachęcała go Anne.  
\- Harry powinien tu być.  
\- Wiem, kochanie – przyłożyła wilgotną szmatkę do jego czoła – Wiem, ale będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Teraz ważny jest Marcel. Tak?  
\- T-tak  
Godzinę później w ramionach Louisa znajdował się jego synek, owinięty w niebieski kocyk.  
*****  
Nie było dobrze. Okazało się, że Marcel musi zostać dłużej w szpitalu, a Harry miał wyznaczoną datę rozprawy. Na szczęście, tak jak powiedział Niall, policja nie znalazła żadnych innych dowodów, obciążających kędzierzawego. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że i tak zostanie skazany.  
Liam dowiedział się, kto ich wsypał. Okazało się, że wśród nowicjuszy mieli wtykę. Na szczęście nie był na tyle długo i blisko ich, aby zdobyć więcej informacji. Poradzili sobie z tym, pozbywając się przyczyny ich „wpadki”.  
Rozprawa odbyła się tydzień po narodzinach Marcela. Louisa tam nie było, nie był w stanie siedzieć na sali i oglądać, jak jego mąż zostaje skazany za morderstwo. Zresztą Harry również nie chciał, aby szatyn musiał go oglądać w takim momencie. Został skazany na 25 lat.  
Kiedy Louis myślał, że podjął słuszną decyzję i wszystko zacznie się układać, jego życie na nowo się komplikuje. Od kilku dni miał wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w innym świecie. W opiece nad Connorem musiały mu pomagać Anne i Gemma, ponieważ sam mógł niespecjalnie go skrzywdzić, będąc nie do końca świadomym co się dzieje. Z kolei Zayn musiał go zawozić do szpitala, aby zobaczyć Marcela. Na szczęście w dniu zabrania młodszego syna do domu, wziął się w garść. Musiał, dla swoich dzieci.  
Musiał również ponownie przemyśleć sytuację jego małżeństwa z Harrym. Dalej bardzo go kochał, jego uczucia w ogóle się nie zmieniły, jednak Harry trafił do więzienia na 25 lat. Czy chciał tak żyć? Ze świadomością, że jego męża nie ma obok, a kiedy wyjdzie ich dzieci będą już dorosłe? Czy chciał tracić swoje życie sam, czekając, aż Harry wyjdzie?  
Także dla Connora nie była to łatwa sytuacja. Codziennie dopytywał się od Harry’ego, a kiedy mówiono mu, że go nie ma i nie może się na razie z nim pobawić, wpadał w szał. Zaczynał płakać i wołać za Harrym, chcąc, aby jego tatuś wrócił. To nie pomagało Louisowi.  
Dlaczego to wszystko musiało się aż tak pokomplikować?  
*****  
Marcel miał miesiąc, kiedy w końcu udało się załatwić widzenie z Harrym, na które Louis mógł również wziąć dzieci. To było także jego pierwsze spotkanie z kędzierzawym, od kiedy został aresztowany. Szatynowi bardzo zależało, aby Harry zobaczył swoje dzieci, zwłaszcza Marcela, którego nie miał jeszcze okazji widzieć. Stresował się tym spotkaniem i to bardzo. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie jego życie się zmieni po tym. Serce go nieprzyjemnie kłuło, a w oczach pojawiały się łzy, kiedy myślał o tym spotkaniu.  
Z mocno bijącym sercem przemierzał więzienne korytarze, podążając za policjantem. Nie podobało mu się tutaj. Szare i zimne ściany oraz przytłumione światło jarzeniówek.  
Marcel spał spokojnie, w chuście, którą założył szatyn. Policjant prowadzący go, był na tyle miły, że zgodził się nieść Connora, aby trzylatek ich nie spowalniał.  
Harry już czekał. Był to niewielki pokój, z jasnymi ścianami. Na środku stał niewielki stolik i cztery krzesła dookoła niego. Jedno z nich zajmował kędzierzawy. Policjant wprowadził Louisa do środka, odkładając Connora na ziemię. Maluch, szczęśliwy, że widzi tatę, podbiegł do niego. Styles od razu wziął go w ramiona, mocno do siebie przytulając.  
\- Cześć Harry – Louis nerwowo przygryzał wargę, spoglądając na swojego męża i syna.  
\- Louis – posadził malucha na krześle i zbliżył się do szatyna, wyciskając na jego ustach pocałunek. Zaskoczyło to trochę niższego, jednak nic nie powiedział – A to? – zielone oczy zaczęły jeszcze mocniej błyszczeć, a uśmiech się poszerzył, kiedy spojrzał na niemowlę.  
\- Marcel, twój syn – Louis też nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- Mogę?  
\- Oczywiście – Harry ostrożnie wziął synka w ramiona, uważniej mu się przyglądając – Jest śliczny.  
Zajęli miejsca przy stole, a Harry jeszcze chwilę zachwycał się synkiem, nim Louis zaczął mówić.  
\- I co teraz? – westchnął smutno, czując jak do oczu cisnął się mu łzy.  
\- Będzie dobrze, Lou – zapewnił i wydawał się być pewny swoich słów – Za kilak lat wyjdę.  
\- Harry, skazali cię na 25 lat.  
\- Tak, ale odbyłem rozmowę z prokuratorem. Mamy niepisany układ. Obiecał, że jeśli nie będę sprawiał problemów i podzielę się kilkoma informacjami, wypuszczą mnie wcześniej.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- Nie wiem Lou. Może za 15, może za 10 lat, ale nie będzie trwało 25 lat.  
\- To też dużo, Harry.  
\- Co?  
\- Kocham cię, ale… - przygryzł wargę ciągle się wahając, czy powinien to zrobić. Jednak podjął już decyzję i nie mógł jej zmienić – Ja tak dłużej nie mogę.  
\- Co to znaczy?  
\- Chcę rozwodu – uznał, że to najlepsze wyjście. Nie mógł z nim zostać, nawet jeśli go kochał. Chciał dla siebie i dzieci normalnego życie, a nie był pewny, czy uda mu się to osiągnąć, jeśli będzie czekał na powrót Harry’ego.  
\- Nie zgadzam się – warknął, jednak od razu się uspokoił, kiedy Marcel zaczął się niespokojnie ruszać, a duże niebieskie oczy Connora pokazywały, że jest przestraszony.  
\- Przykro mi, ale podjąłem decyzję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście za bardzo zawiedzeni. Jeśli komuś złamałam serce, to bardzo przepraszam:( Nie chciałam, ale ten pomysł siedział w mojej głowie od początku całego ff i postanowiłam go nie zmieniać. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo takiego zakończenia, przeczytacie epilog:)


	12. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto epilog. Żegnamy się z tą historią. Nie jest on najdłuższy, wręcz przeciwnie jest bardzo krótki. Zawarłam w nim wszystko co chciałam i nie będę nic nowego wymyślać, tylko po to by go wydłużyć.  
> Dobra, dość gadania. Zapraszam na epilog:)

Wyszedł z potężnego, szarego budynku, nawet się nie zatrzymując. Ze ścian odpadał tynk, a schody gdzieniegdzie się kruszyły. Chciał odejść od niego jak najdalej i zapomnieć o ostatnich latach swojego życia. Zaciągnął się głęboko świeżym powietrzem i powoli wypuścił go z płuc. Wolność! Nareszcie po 10 latach mógł opuścić więzienne mury.   
Minęło 10 lat odkąd trafił za kraty i 10 lat odkąd odszedł Louis. Były to lata tęsknoty za rodziną i wzrastającej determinacji, aby odzyskać szatyna po opuszczeniu więzienia. Od dnia, kiedy Louis oznajmił mu, że chce rozwodu nie wiedział go. Z tego, co się dowiedział od bliskich, wynajął mieszkanie w centrum Londynu i dostał pracę w niewielkiej księgarni. Zastanawiał się, czy po za tym jego życie jeszcze jakoś się zmieniło, czy kogoś poznał. Jednak nigdy nie miał odwagi, aby o to zapytać, a i inni nic na ten temat nie wspominali. Na szczęście Louis nie trzymał go z dala od synów. Raz na jakiś czas przychodzili z Anne lub Gemmą na wizyty. Za każdym razem byli coraz starsi i Harry uświadamiał sobie ile stracił. Connor był bardzo podobny do niego, z kolei Marcel wyglądał dokładnie jak Louis, z jedyną różnicą – miał zielone oczy. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy ponownie ich zobaczy i przytuli.   
Planował walczyć o Louis. Wiedział, że to może nie być takie łatwe, jednak czekał tyle czasu, to może poczekać jeszcze trochę. Kochał szatyna i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu odejść. Zrobi wszystko, aby ponownie byli rodziną.   
Uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc znajomą blond czuprynę. Opierał się o maskę samochodu i palił papierosa, patrząc się prosto na niego.  
\- Harry – wyrzucił niedopałek, przygniatając go butem i przyciągnął przyjaciela do mocnego uścisku – Jak tam?  
\- Teraz, wszystko dobrze – odetchnął z ulgą – Nawet nie wiesz, jak cudownie w końcu wyjść na wolność – wsiedli do samochodu. Niall odpalił pojazd i zaczął wyjeżdżać z parkingu.  
\- To co, gdzie teraz? Lou? – blondyn dobrze wiedział co planuje zrobić Harry i nie miał zamiaru go powstrzymywać. Wiedział, jak wygląda teraz życie szatyna, ale wiedział też, że ciągle kocha Harry’ego, a on chciał by jego przyjaciele byli szczęśliwi.   
\- Najpierw do domu, muszę się ogarnąć nim do niego pojadę.  
*****  
Czy jego życie było idealne? Skłamałby gdyby tak powiedział. Jasne był szczęśliwy, miał dwóch wspaniałych synów i cudownego chłopaka, jednak ciągle tęsknił za Harrym. Nawet jeśli to on zadecydował o rozwodzie, cały czas kochał Stylesa i tęsknił za nim. Mimo to, ciągle utrzymywał, że 10 lat temu podjął dobrą decyzję. Nie odwiedził go, jedynie chłopcom pozwalał jeździć do więzienia z Anne lub Gemmą. Wiedział, że tęsknią za Harrym.   
Długi czas po tym, jak odszedł od Harry’ego nie mógł się pozbierać – nawet jeśli to była jego decyzja. Nie chciał się wiązać, chociaż pomimo dwójki małych dzieci, cieszył się powodzeniem. On jednak nie szukał miłości. Sześć lat po rozstaniu poznał Grega. Zaczęło się niewinnie od zwykłej znajomości, później przyjaźni, aż rok po poznaniu Louis postanowił zaryzykować i zgodził się, kiedy mężczyzna zaproponował związek. Connor i Marcel uwielbiali Grega, więc nie mieli problemu z nowym związkiem ich mamusi – jak ciągle go nazywali. Dwa lata później mężczyzna zamieszkał z Louisem i jego dziećmi. Kupili niewielki dom na obrzeżach miasta. Był szczęśliwy, chociaż odczuwał niewielki brak i wiedział o co chodzi. Starał się jednak o tym nie myśleć. Byli z Gregiem parą, a wkrótce prawdopodobnie miało się to zmienić. Kilka dni temu, przypadkiem, szatyn znalazł pudełeczko z pierścionkiem.   
Po domu unosił się cudowne zapach przypraw i ziół, którymi Louis przyprawił pieczeń. Mięso już znajdowało się w piekarniku, a szatyn w tym czasie kroił bakłażana na zapiekankę warzywną. Greg jeszcze był w pracy, a chłopcy siedzieli w salonie, korzystając z wolnej chwili przed obiadem i grali w Fifę.   
Nie spodziewał się gości, wiec był zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka znajdującego się przy drzwiach.  
\- Chłopcy, otwórzcie! – miał nadzieję, że jego synowi słyszeli i spełnią polecenie. Dostrzegł kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Connor biegnie do drzwi.   
Trzynastolatek podbiegł do drzwi, otwierając tak jak prosił szatyna. Nie spodziewał się osoby, którą tam zobaczył – była to dla niego ogromna niespodzianka.   
\- Tata – rzucił się w ramiona, swojego ojca. Ostatni raz widział go pół roku wcześniej, gdy ciocia Gemma wzięła jego i Marcela, na wizytę. Harry z szerokim uśmiechem przytulił syna. Miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia – Co tu robisz?  
\- Wypuścili mnie – pocałował chłopca w głowę – Tęskniłem.  
\- Ja też – ponownie przylgnął do ojca.   
\- Connor, idziesz grać? – z salonu wyłonił się Marcel, jednak kiedy zobaczył, kto stoi w wejściu zapomniał o grze i z piskiem, podbiegł do Harry’ego. Connor się odsunął robiąc miejsce bratu. Styles złapał chłopca, biorąc go na ręce i mocno przytulając, jak wcześniej starszego syna.   
\- Tęskniłem tatusiu!  
\- Ja też – wycisnął pocałunek na policzku Marcela.   
\- Chłopcy, co się dzieje? – Louis zwabiony krzykami, wytarł ręce w ścierkę i wyszedł z kuchni.   
Zatrzymał się od razu, gdy rozpoznał gościa. Wyglądał na starszego, na twarzy zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze zmarszczki, włosy były krótsze niż dawniej, a na policzkach dostrzegalny był lekki zarost. Mimo to jego oczy ciągle były tak samo zielone i błyszczące, jak dawniej. Czuł się zmieszany. Jego serce mocno waliło w piersi, a żołądek związał się w supeł. W tym momencie targały nim przeróżne uczucia, tworząc chaos w jego głowie.   
\- Witaj Lou – uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje dołeczki.  
\- Co tu robisz? – jego głos był ochrypły. Czuł jak ma sucho w ustach.  
\- Chcę was odzyskać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy będzie druga część? Nie!


End file.
